Quest of Code Lyoko
by Bmc16
Summary: A kingdom name Code Lyoko, ruled by KING Franz Hopper. A kingdom under peace and allies of all villages in the land. Until XAXA attack and weakened Franz Hopper. He has to find the 5 symbols of Code Lyoko and rule the land. But, what stays his way are 5 different warriors team up to end his plans. They too must find the symbols before XAXA and save the kingdom. Can warriors win?
1. Chapter 1

Quest of Code Lyoko

Chapter 1

One day in the kingdom of Code Lyoko, KING Franz Hopper and his men sat in the commodor room. Franz was explaining the men the routine and the power each men will receve as they finished. suddenly...

(BAMM!)

The men and Franz turn at the damaged door and saw... "XAXA." said the king.

XAXA a man with black and red hair, with red eye. suited in black and red oufit. Behind them was maya rays and boxs. He grinned and said, " Well, its my old friend. Franz Hopper, the king of Code Lyoko. Now, before things get.." he see Franz's men armored and ready to protect the king,.."nasty, I'm here to get the 5 symbols of Code Lyoko and take the kingdom. If be kind enough Franz, I'll your kindom live and watch others die." He's grinn grow bigger and held a hand out for the symbols.

Franz said" Even an old friend like you, I will never give you the symbols nor the kingdom. To you, you are dark and seek evil purpose the symbols. Therefore, for the safe of Code Lyoko, I would not reveal the locations of the symbols and be gone." He dismiss XAXA with his hand and turn from him

XAXA smiled and said," I'm glad you say that old friend as I know you would." "ATTACK!" He shouted.

The room became a battle of man and monsters. As the battle grow, XAXA attach Franz with his lighting, and Franz fell to the ground, stactic. XAXA came to Franz and grab his map to the symbols and its tube carrier. He put the map into the carrier and sealed it. He laughed and...

(SWAPP!) Franz and his men attach XAXA with their weapons. XAXA drop the carrier and his maya ray caught it and XAXA told to take it to the base. Maya ray flew with the carrier threw the window and head to the base.

XAXA stood and walk backwards and said" Code Lyoko and the symbols will be mine." Franz's men attack but XAXA dissapeared into thin air. The men help their king up nad Franz said" Warn.. all villages.. XAXA... has return... and map ... is ...stolen."

Maya ray flew over the forest to the base with the carrier. But it was shot and destory by an arrow from Franz's men. Carrier drop to the the dark forest of Code Lyoko.

The News is spread into all villages for warn and search for symbols before XAXA can.

Who can stop XAXA?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bewwrrrr, Bewrrr, Bewwrrrrr

The horn blew threw out the kingdom and the villages to warn them about XAXA and the stolen map.

An old man and woman were working on the fields until... (Bewwrrr). The old man gasped and said," XAXA has return and the map to the symbols is stolen." The old woman gasped and drops her basket.

XAXA waits for his maya ray to bring the carrier to base earlier that night but it never return. He sents few of his monsters and men to search for the maya ray. After long hours of waiting, his monsters and the men return. One of the men bow to him and said," we looked all over the forest and the sky. We found nothing of the maya ray or the carrier. Later we found out that one of the scouts that the maya ray was destoryed and...(coughing)". XAXA grabbed the man's throat and squeezes it. He said," Where. Is. The. Carrier?" The man said" Its..ughh...lost...in..ughhg..dark...guhh...forest.." XAXA became angry and squesses the man's throat tighter. And than...

The man's life went out of him in black smoke form and dissappered. XAXA let go of the man's lifeless body. The men gasped and know what XAXA is capble of and dangerous. They bow to him as well as the monsters. XAXA says," We will find the carrier and symbols..EVEN WE HAVE TO DESTORY EVERY VILLAGE NEAR AND FAR OF THE FOREST TO FIND THEM!"

MEANWHILE********************

A boy with blond hair and circle glass. He wears a blue suit with light lines (I imagaine Jeremy's outfit in Lyoko like Tron expect in Lyoko). He's name is Jeremy belpois and he lives in Tech Village. He was a very smart guy but an outsider in the village. He was working on his labtop( which is a hologram keyboard on his arm or not at times and a screen in front of his face untill..(Bewwrrr). He stopped and stood. He know what that meant and ran to the village.

He heard screams and ran into the burning village. He was shocked and cant believe it. He saw his parents attack by monsters, he ran to them but his father shouted,"GO JEREMY GO! WE'LL BE FINE, RUN! FIND THE MAP! GO!" He nodded slow and ran out to the forest. He know his parents are fighters and they will be fine, but how long.

Another boy ran through the forest to his screaming and burning village as he hears (Bewwrrr). His name is Ulrich stern, has brown hair with brown eyes and has a yellow samurai outfit and two twin blades. ( I decide to do the Evolution outfits cause its the new season and they look cool) He stop and saw his sinsai on the ground. They are from the Pencak Silat Village and its not as is now with damage.

He picked up his sinsai and He said,"Dont worry, i will get you out of here." As he was about to, sinsai says," No, its my time and yours is not my Ulrich-sai. You are chosen and you must find the map and...cought... the symbols before he...ugh..does. Dont worry, im always proud of you and always be with...cough... you. Goodbye, my Ulrich-sai." Than he was gone. Ulrich put him down and bow to him. He disappered into the forest and run to find the map.

A Girl in the Nanja village with black hair and black eyes. With her purple nanja and her trusted fans. Her nam is Yumi Ishyisama and she is running at the edge in her burning village with her mom, dad, and her little brother Hiroki. They all stop at the wagon with the villages going to safty. She put her family in the wagon, close the gate, and step back. Hiroki said," Where are you going?". Yumi said," I must find the map and the symbols before XAXA can hurt anyone else. I love you all, be safe and I will be back as soon as i can."

She kissed them all and ran. She hears Hiroki crying in the distance as she ran. She cried but shokes it off and rans to find the map.

Another Girl with pink hair and green eyes. Also, with elflive ears and pink oufit. Her name is Aleita Hopper and is the daughter of King Franz Hopper. She hears the (Bewwrrr) and Runs deep into the forest. Knowing what that meant and remember to stay near the forest middle side when the horn sounds.

She cant believe of XAXA's return and the map stolen. Its finally her chance to prove that she can handle anything, and bring the smybols back. She use her wrist star branclet and flew in the forest with her wings to search the map.

Odd Della Robbia is another boy with blond and purple spot hair. With blue eyes and in feline dark purple suit. He is far from his Animal Village and he stays in canyon to practice of climbe until..(Bewrrr). He stop and turn to run though he know what that meant.

He now can prove everyone that he is more than a jokester and pranker in the village. Now he must find the map and symbols to be proven to.

For what they dont know that this choas will find themselves to be together and to stop XAXA for good.

_so, what do you guys think. I'll have the next chapter ready as soon as possible. AS to me im am new at this, so hope you like it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeremy******************

He ran in the forest, chased behind bloks and kankarlats. He took out his disk, threw it at a blok, and destoryed it. After disc returned to him, he was hit by a kankarlat's lazer, and fell down the hill into forest floor. He got up slowly, rubs his neck, and said," When they say getting hit by a lazer from monsters is painfully. They wern't kidding." He got up and saw a girl with pink hair and wings in the sky.

He said " She is the princess, only she can fly." He smiled, he had a crush on her forever to her kindness and spirit and beauty.

Suddenly, she was hit by manta and fell to the ground. He gasped and ran to help her.

Aleita******************

She got up slowly and said" Should both ways and backwards before crossing the sky." She looked up and saw the manta. She destoryed it by her engery heard the leaves swift, she turned her head and saw a blond hair boy with glasses. She thought" He looks kinda cute and nerdy like me." She smiled.

The boy came up to her and said, "You must be the princess of Code Lyoko. Are you ok?" She nodded and said, "Im ok and my name is Aleita. Whats your name?" The boy said " Im Jeremy. Pleasure to met your highness." He helped her up.

She smiled and said, "The pleasure is all mine." They smiled until a lazer hit the tree. They turn and saw bloks and kankarkats. She said "Maybe we should go." Jeremy nodded and said, "Good idea." They both ran into the forest.

Yumi*******************

She ran thourgh the forest, hearing blasts of lazers form her. The crab was behind her. She jumped,walk on the tree, did back flip and hit the krab with her fans. The crab was destoryed as she lands. She smiled.

She turn her head and saw two teenagers, running from bloks and kankarkats. She ran to them. As got good distance, she threw her fans at two bloks and two kankarkats. She stopped in front of the teens and grabbed her fans as the monsters vanish into thin air.

She turn to them and sees the princess and a blond tech boy. She smiled and walks up to him. Jeremys said " Wow. Nice shot. You must be a highly trained ninja with high futuring fans. Impressive!" She smiled and said " Thanks. Its not like everyday you can fight XAXA's monsters. Im Yumi."

Jeremy was about to say his when cut by a lazer of a groups of bloks and krabs. He said " Intros later, running away now!" They all ran into the swamp part of the forest.

Ulrich******************

He was siting in his tree, watching for signs of symbols or monsters. Than he saw a blond boy, the princess and a ninja running from bloks and krabs. He jump off his tree and ran to help them.

Jeremy fell into the swamp river as well as yumi and aleita. They surround and try to stand to fight.

Ulrich jump from the bushes and sliced the krabs in half. He flipped and douged his way to bloks. Blok fired a laser at him,but was block by his sword and lazer bounces back to the blok and was destoryed. He stand on top of the block, yelled" Impact!" to the blok's eye. He jump off and blok was excuted. He smiled, put his swords away, and turn to the wet group.

The blond boy said " Wow, Nice moves as insert to the high and balance the function of..." He was cut off by the princess saying " What he means thank you for saving us." He nodded in agreement and black hair said, " Yeah thanks and your skills are good enough to take on a ninja." He smiled and said, " As of to you, hope we'll see whos skills are better."

He helped them up and blond boy said, " Im Jeremy, and thats Aleita and Yumi." He smiled and said, " Nice to meet you," he bow, " Im Ulrich." He and yumi smiled and try to hide the blush. He said, " Well, we better get out of here before any of their friends come looking for them and swap isnt a nice place." They nodded , head out of swamp togething finding out they all are looking for the same thing.

_Thats all for now. Dont worry about odd. Ill bring him in the next chapter. Hope you like it._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeremy, ulrich, yumi, and aleita continue their journey to the canyon to get the map. For what they dont know is they are being followed.

XAXA's monsters look at the group and return to XAXA's base. One of them was a wimpy kankarlat, blok, and tarantula. Kankarlat trip on a rock, it fell as well as the rest of them. They fell in mud and XAXA yelled,"You! Report!" Kankarlat said "Well... ummm.. theres a group of samurai,..a ninja, a nerd,... and the princess. yess.. they are going to find the map... in the... canyon. yeah.." XAXA heard of this and he grined. He said " Well that i guess we have to use them as adventage (laugh). WE WILL FOLLOW THEM, AND ONCE WE HAVE THE MAP; WE WILL KILL THEM! The monsters and the men follow the leader while stepping on the wimpy group. They got up and be the last to leave.

MEANWHILE*****************

Jeremy, and the others finally made it in the canyon and in the dust. Ulrich coughed and said," Jeremy, are you sure this is the path to go (cough)?" Jeremy nodded and looked at his holograph screen in front of him. He said " Yeah, according to my countulations, this is the only path in the canyon to get threw and into the dark forest on the other side." Ulrich nodded and keep on moving. Yumi ask while looking around, " Why can we go around the canyon anyway?"

Ulrich turn his head and said," Your not scared of the canyon, are you yumi? He smiled and yumi put her hands on hips and said," No." Jeremy came up to her and said," We can't, it will take us three days up and three days down. Thats how big the canyon is not to mention long too." ( im using grand canyon for this cause its beautiful and i love it there) Aleita agreed and said," Jeremy's right and its the time we dont have." She sigh and keep thinking of her father. Yumi put her hand on aleita's shoulder and said," Dont worry, we'll find the symbols and help your father to beat XAXA for good. Your father is the a great king." Aleita smiled "Thanks".

Ulrich turn to them and said," Guys, we are not alone. Someone is watching us." They all got their weapons out and stand back to back, ready for battle.

Sudenlly..."EAEAHHHHHH!" BAM! They ran to see what was that.

ODD**********************

He was running on his paws to get to other side of the canyon to the forest. He keeps on thinking about his village and how it was destory. He saw villagers heading to safety when he left and runs to find the map. He hisses at for what XAXA did and he wants to stop. He can to a stop with ears picked up voices. He follow them until he look at the edge and saw a group. "A samurai dude, a hot ninja, a nerdy kid, and the cute princess. hmm. Why are they?"

He listen to their confersation and he eyes widen when they mention them too are looking for symbols to fight XAXA. He grinned and said," maybe im not alone on this. Maybe i can help and...wow...wow.." He's paws is on lose rock and the rock and ledge fell. He said," Oh no." "EAEAHHHHHHHHHH!"

EVERYONE************

They group came up and saw a boy with blond and purple spotted hair, yellow eyes like a cat, and purple feline cat uniform. Ulrich look at him and ask," ODD?" The blond boy look at ulrich and ask," ULRICH?" Ulrich smile and helped odd up. He said "Hey" Odd said," Hows it going?" They fistbump eachother and laught. Jeremy ask," You two knew each other?"

Ulrich nodded and explaine," I ran errans for my master to Anmial Village and i always to this guy. The panktser of the town and he keeps on amiting that i would need him one day." Odd said," Of course you need me, everyone does. nobody can get of the ODDMAN!" They all laught and they need that. Jeremy said" Well, im jeremy and this is aleita and yumi. " Girls said hi and odd said, " Hello ladys!" Gives them wink. Yumi said" Dont even think about." They all laught at odd reaction.

Jeremy***************

He laught so hard that he didnt know something was behind. He slowly turn as well the others did. They look up saw..."DRANGON", yellled odd. Drangon fired out fire but the group missed it. Ulrich yelled," Why is a drangon here? This a canyon not their country!" Odd said," I guess this is their new home"

They ran to a steam river and saw boulders in it. Jeremy test the water with a stick and the stick vanish. Jeremy said" One touch, we are roast." Aleita grabbed him and said," We dont have a choice." The others made it to the other side waiting on jeremy. They yelled at him to hurry while three more drangons are coming with fire. Jeremy yelled," You think this is easy?" They stop and shouted," YES!" Jeremy flew off the boulder by a drangon's crash landing and landed on the group. Aleita help him up and ran to a dead end

EVERYONE***************

They turn saw the drangsons coming at them. Ulrich stand to fight when odd yelled," Another drangon!" Yumi look closer at side of them and her widen. She yelled " Its not a drangon, its XAXA!" They turn and saw XAXA and his army running at them. They are doom!

ULRICH***************

He turn and saw a hole big enough for them to escape behind him. he grab jeremy's colar and said," Time to go." He jump in and jeremy was pull down with him. the girls saw that and jumped in too. Odd yelled" Hey! Wait up _for_ me!" he jump in after them.

while XAXA was block from the hole by the drangon. He sigh and said," Annoy pest." than he punch it in the face.

Im so sorry for the delay. i have been out of town and busy. but here is chapter 4 and i hope u guys like it. Pleas i want hear for you guys think thank you. until next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ulrich, jeremy,yumi, aleita, and odd said, "EAHHHH!" As they slid down the hole they fell in to. Ulrich finally landed on ground and jeremy landed near on their stomachs. They both tried to get up but odd land on ulrich, making roll on the ground a bit.

Alieta land on the ground, on her butt. "ouch" she said. Ulrich turn over and felt something on top of him. He look up and saw the most beautiful black eyes and amazing face features. its yumi.

Yumi turn her head to see who saved her from a terraible fall. its ulrich. She looks a his pretty brown eyes and a mess brown hair. They both blushed.

Yumi said" thanks." AS they both slowly got up, ulrich said "No problem." She smiled. Ulrich got up from her and help her up.

ALEITA*******************

She got up and said, " Do you think that XAXA or anybody would find us down?" Jeremy said while getting a thorn rock out of his butt, "Well, conisder the fact that there are over 100 tunnels down here. We are as least 2 miles down beneath the surface. So i think we are ok." He finally got out that thorn out.

She look around and asked," Wheres odd?" "Im right here." odd said.

ULRICH*****************

They all look to the left and found odd have his head stuck in the hole in the wall. Odd tried to get himself out but couldnt. Odd said," (sigh) Im stuck." He sighed and said," Ill get him." He walked over to odd, put his hands around odds wast and pulls hard.

He ask, " Why do you get your self in these situtations?" Odd said," I dont know. Maybe im aswsome." He shook his head and finally he pull him out.

Odd rub his neck and said,"Thanks man." He said" No problem." They ended in a fistbump.

ODD*******************

He look at ulrich than yumi than ulrich. He smiled and said," Hows your girlfriend?" Ulrich looked at him and asked, " Who are you talking about?" Odd shook his head. he said" You know." He pointed to yumi.

Ulrich blushed. Ulrich said, " She is not my girlfriend." Odd said, "Im not too sure about that ulrich." He walk to jeremy,aleita and yumi. Ulrich asked " Why is that?" Odd turn his head to urlich and said, " Your face as red as tomtato when you see." Odd walk from him.

He was right. Ulrich face turn red tomtato and was mad at the same time.

JEREMY*****************

He push a button on his arm and the holo graph screen appeared at his face. He look for a path for a way out. He said after scaning, " Ok, if we take this path we'll be out of here in few hours. Any other tunnels are days, so this is are best chance."

They group nodded and followed him. For what they dont know is what can find in the tunnel.

_**Sorry for a big delay, been busy. So here is the chapter and hope you like it. please sent veiws.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

At the edge of the canyon, XAXA and his army are having a feast. Eating the remines of the drangons they killed. The wimpy kankarlat, blok and tarantula got a large leg of meat and brought it to XAXA. They never liked him and tired many way to leave but cant. They are too scared of him to leave. the Blok brought him the leg, XAXA grabbed it and give it a big but deadly bit to eat it.

Blok said," So... its ...better...than...monsters?" blok was nervous at that point. XAXA said" it is my friend,but right now im far busy waiting for those so called warriors to escape the canyon and than they will let us to the symbols and the map right to us. Hahaha."

IN THE CANYON UNDERGROUND***************

Jeremy leads the group through the tunnels to get out of the canyon. As they walked behind jeremy, odd sighed and said, "AH! Are we out yet, einstein? We have been walking in tunnels for hours and im hungry!" Jeremy said" Almost odd. My holograh screen and my calulations determine that we'll be out of the place through this tunnel. Be the way," he stop and looked at odd," are you going to keep calling me einstein?"

Odd nodded and said, " Yeah. It suits you better." He smiled and Jeremy shook hes head and kept walking.

ULRICH****************

He look around and tries so hard to not look at yumi. But, every time he does, she looks back and he looks the other way, blushing.

He felt anything like this before. He thinks" She is very beautiful and smart. I seen her fight in the forest at times and she is pretty good. She is loyal and honest to others and hates liars. She perfect and i cant deserve her. not after she and the others find out my background." He turn his head and keep walking, unknowing that yumi is think of him.

YUMI****************

She blushed after she look away from him. She thinks" He is so cute and strong. When saved us twice, i cant stop thinking about how strong and caring for us. I have seen him and his ablities time to time. hes a good samurai and i seen hes good to others. Hes perfect and i cant deserve him. im not perfect like him. he doesnt like me like i like him."

She keep on walking until the others stop.

ALEITA**************

I kept walking until i felt something in my heart. i stopped and the others stopped with me. Jeremy made his holograph disappeard and he looked at me worry. he looks cute like that. He asked," Whats wrong, aleita?" She said " I felt something, something calling me." She looked down and felt vibrations. She looked at the tunnel and walk in.

Jeremy said "Aleita wait." He sighed and said," Come on guys." He ran and others followed.

She came to a big room and saw a tower with pink color around it. The others cam behind her and looked at the tower.

EVERYONE************

They awwwed at the tower and felt the same energy as aleilta did. Jeremy looked at the screen and said, " Theres a huge energy in that tower and if its caulations are correct, than..." The others were waiting for his reply. Odd said," What is it einstein? is it something bad?"

Jeremy shook hes head and dismain his screen. He said " It means that one of the code lyoko symbols is in the tower.

Everyones eyes went widen and looked at the tower. And suddenly the tunnel door shut behind them. Ulrich yelled " thats not good!"

ALEITA***************

Suddenly, a huge crack came between her and the group and began to crumble. She gasp as the stop at group but coninuting at her at fast rate. Jeremy yelled," Aleita! Head to the tower! Hurry!" He nodded and ran to the tower.

She ran faster as the gap gets bigger at faster rate. She looked back saw it and ran faster. AS the tower at ther grasp, she ran in the tower and heard the gap stopped. She took a breathe and looked inside the tower.

She walked to the middle and felt her body flew up. She remember her father said the towers are build in special way and whats is holding. Only her and few special people can go in.

She did a flip and landed on a platform. She walked up and saw a screen. She put her hand on it and removed it. It said: ALEITA. And the code said: CODE LYOKO.

The screen dissappeared. Than a pink symbol appear with a lace atacted to it. She grabbed it and put on herself. Than her eyes turn pink for second and well as power in her. She gasp.

EVERYONE**************

Everyone was worried of aleita but glad she made to the tower. Jeremy was a nervous wreck. Ulrich and odd tried to tell him its ok. Suddenly...

The gap was close up within seconds. Odd, jeremy, yumi and ulrich were surpise. Before they said anything, Aleita came out of the tower and they saw the pink symbol around her neck. She got down on here knees and put her hands, and sing.

They turn saw light coming from a hole that its being create. She stop as the new tunnel was finished.

She came to the them and said, "Well come on." She ran into the tunnel. Odd mouth was hanging down in amazed. Ulrich closed his mouth with finger. Odd finally found his mouth and the others ran to catch up with aleita to find out what is going on.

XAXA***************

He woke with a pain in hes chest and realized what that means. He breathes heavely and angry. HE said," No one takes the symbols but me and now they found FOR WHATS BELONG TO ME! EAAHHHHHH!" He yelled so loud that army woke to an angry lead and birds from other side of forest flew away.

XAXA is pissed and now he wont stop at nothing to get the symbols.

**_So what do you guys think? Sorry about the wait. Ive been busy. I promise to bring the next chapter soon. Where are the other symbols? well find out later on as the warriors continue they journey to save code lyoke. I want to hear what you guys think. till next time... bye._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

IN THE FOREST*************

Jeremy, ulrich, odd and yumi finally got up with aleita. Odd was bend down catching his breath. He said" How...ugh...did ...guhh...do..uh...that?" Aleita laught at him and said,"Honestly, i have no idea." Jeremy shook his head and said," But back there thats amazing!" He looked at her and smiled. They both blushed.

Yumi step in and said,"Its true. You actually create that." Aleita look at her hands and said,"Yeah, i guess i did. My father always said that the symbols all have different powers and grows your inner powers. I guess one of them is power of creation." She looked at the symbol in her hand.

Ulrich smiled and said," Well, one down, four to go." Suddenly, they heard a lazer shot in the distance. Jeremy said with worry, "Im glad we have a small victory, but right now i think its best we get moving and find the others and the map."

The others nodded led themselves deeper into the forest.

ODD*************

He followed the others but as soon the moved deeper into the forest, the faster the fog came in. He shook his head and said," Einstein. Where are we? And were did this fog came from? Im am really going to have a little talk to the weather man. AND IM HUNGRY!"

Ulrich looked at him with one brow up. He said" We just had lunch like an hour ago. How can you be hungry now? Like do you have two stomachs?" Odd look at his friend and said," Nope, three stomachs actually and two meals dont give me by." Ulrich was confused at first but laught at that.

Ulrich said," You sure are odd." Odd smiled and said," I know."

Jeremy*****************

He looked at his screen and tries to see where he is going. Fog and holograh dont mix. He sighed and said," I cant believe this. The fog came out of where. and my knowlegde never fails. UGHS!" He keeps on looking at the screen unknowning whats ahead.

He looks at the scree and said," If my calutaions are right, the fog only happens when its at..(SMACK)"He smached his face into a mountain side. He said"Ouch. mountain range." He pull him self from the imact and rub his head.

EVERYONE***********

They were listening to Jeremy blabbing than all of sudden (SMACK). They saw jeremy smack himself into a mountain side. They got up to him and tried so hard not to laugh but counldnt. They laughted like crazy.

Jeremy looked at them while rubbing his head. He said "Very funny you guys."

Suddenly odd stopped laughting and looked up, as well as the others did.

Odd*************

He looked up and saw a tower with purple and yellow glow. He said" Found one!"

Ulrich look at the tower and said," Looks like a job for a cat." He looked at ulrich and said," Im on it.

He jump up and start climbing up the mountain edge. His friends keep on saying " Be careful and dont look down". he looked his friends and slid a little but caught himself. He finally got to the tower and went in."Wow." He said. He went to the middle and felt his body flew. He did a twist and landed on the platform.

He walked to the middle saw the screen. He put is hand (or paw) on the screen and put it back. The screen said ODD. and than the code: CODE LYOKO. The screen vanished and there was a purple symbol with yellow lace attach to it.

He put it on and his eyes went purple for a second as well as the power with in him. He went out of the tower and look at his friends. He smiled and jump while saying,"Teleaport".

EVERYONE*************

The looked and saw their friend dissappeared. They went worry until.."Hey". They scream and saw odd standing there with a symbol around his neck. Ulrich looked at odd and said," I dont weigher i high five your or KILL YOU!" He was about too when a lazer shot was fired at a distance with a bang. Jeremy said" We have to leave now before XAXA and his favorite mood with him get there. Than we can kill odd."

They nodded and start to dissappered into the forest. Odd said" Your kidding about killing me, right? Guys?" He ran to catch up He said"Wait for me!"

_**Heres the lastest chapter. Thanks you guys for reading my story and its going to get good. I really would like you guys to reviews to this. Thanks until next time. By the way, Who will get the next symbol and where is the map? until next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

XAXA*************

He was heavly breathing and he body all tense up. While the men and the monster stand 10 feet away from their leader. Afraid of him when his like ready to rip someones head off. They all rub their necks (glups).

One of the men said" One of us should go and calm without him ripping our heads out. Poor Freddy, he never lasted an hour here." They nodded and decided to sent one of the wimpy monsters to XAXA. The wimy karkarlat was push to 5 feet to XAXA and his little legs are shaking, tryin to stop.

He said" Sir. We..saw them...heading to the...um east side of the forest... Yes... and... can go...and... get... the symbols...that...belong...to you..Sir." XAXA took a deep breath and said,"So, to the east ugh?" he turn to them and said,"Well".

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR? WE NEED THE SYMBOLS TO RULE CODE LYOKO AND THE WORLD! DONT YOU UNDERSTAND? I WANT THOSE SYMBOLS IN MY HANDS!" He say that while walking to his army and the amy tries to get away from a very angry man. He bent down and said," If i dont get the symbols now or get to those "so called warriors" in fast rate... I WILL PERSONAL DESTORY YOUR BODYS AND RIP YOUR HEADS OFF ONE BY ONE UNTIL I GET WHATS BELONG TO ME! Understood?"

The army got up quickly and ran to get their stuff in fear of XAXA. He turn to the forest and smiled.

IN THE FOREST***********

Jemery and the gang walked along the rode. While odd is being odd and its annoying him. "Are we there?" Odd asked the billionth time. Jeremy looked at the screen and said," For the billionth time NO! Not yet!" Odd look at him said," Gess, im only asking." Jeremy sighed.

Ulrich came up to Odd and said," Leave him alone odd. Just cause we arent to another tower or found the map doesnt mean you can annoy him or us." Odd said" I know. But its fun." He smiled. Ulrich at him.

ULRICH****************

He turn to Yumi and see her in the light with forest around her. He smiled and thinks " She looks so beautiful. I wish to tell her how i feel but i cant face rejection. Beside she better off with someone who deserves her." He sighed and jumped when Odd stands right next to him. Odd laugh and said," Ulrich and Yumi sitting in the tree, K-I-S..." Ulrich got mad and said," I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Odd ran while Ulrich chases him.

ODD*****************

He laugh and said," Im just kidding." While ran from ulrich and got a head of the group. The others shakes their heads. Until suddenly, "ouch." Odd said when fell into a hole.

Odd rub his butt and sees his friends came to see what happen. Odd said" They need a sign "LOOK OUT! THERES A HOLE THAT YOU CAN FALL ON YOUR BUTT"". Ulrich help out odd out of the hole.

Jeremy shook his head at the hole. He said"Thats no hole Odd. Look" Odd and the others turn to see more holes than one .

ULRICH*******************

He went in the hole and said," They are footprints. And for the looks of it, it a pretty big guy." But than he heard something. He held up his hand and said," Guys, i hear something and got a bad feeling about this."

The others looked around and try to listen to the sound. Yumi said, " I dont here anything." Ulrich said" Right. Its too quiet." He tries to listen to the sounds. Yumi said" What makes you think to listen when nothing is out there."

He shhs her and said" I hear to hear." Than he felt a sharp pain in side. He yelled.

YUMI***************

She turn and saw ulrich hurt in the hole. She gasped and yelled,"ULRICH!" She and the others to what happen and saw XAXA and his army coming at them.

She got to Ulrich and put his arm around her neck. She helps him up and see blood coming from the wound and the dagger in it. Ulrich pull it out and throw it at a blok. The block was destoryed.

"Im so sorry." She whisper to him as she tired to escape with the others.

JEREMY****************

He cant believe this! XAXA is getting close and with his angry army too. He cant get the others out of the mess until (Bing!) (lightbult).

Jeremy shout while dodgeing lazers," Odd! Keeping fireing your arrows to keep them distract!" Odd dodge lazers and fires arrows. Odd said" Im on it, but its more easier said than done." Jeremy ran to Aleita and said," Aleita use that hole that they coming to and dig it deeper." Aleita nodded. She got on her knees and put her hands together and sing.

EVERYONE*******************

The hole got deeper without anyone reconzing it. She was done and nodded at Jeremy. Jeremy nodded back and yelled," Odd! Get over here and help Ulrich." Odded nodded and ran over to Yumi and Ulrich. Odd grab Ulrich arm and put it on him.

Odd looked at Yumi and said," Take them out." Yumi nodded and look very angry. She got out her fans and threw them at the old trees. The fans sliced them and the trees fell. XAXA and his army fell into the hole while the huge trees fell on top of them. Yumi got her fans and put them back. She smiled and return to the others.

Yumi got to ulrich and odd help Ulrich to lean on her. Odd said," I know how to get out of here before they can get us. Hold on to me." They as they were told and Odd said," Teleport." And the vanished.

OUT SIDE OF THE CAVE****************

It was raining and they appeard outside of the cave. They ran in they shake the rain off. Yumi lad Ulrich on ground. Jeremy lad a blanket on the cave floor. Yumi slowly put Ulrich on the blanket and removerd her slash and put it under his head.

Ulrich groan in pain and said," Dont worry about me. Im...ugh... fine. (groan)" Yumi said" No your not fine and it because of me. I should have been quiet." Ulrich shooks his head and said," Its ok, Ill ok. Besides I've been through worst." He smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek. Yumi smiled as well and put her hand on his.

Jeremy smiled but remembers what they are in. Odd and Aleita realized that too. Jeremy said," Odd find some wood in the cave, so we can have a fire." Odd nodder and ran into the cave to find wood. While Jeremy and Aleita help to settle the others for a long night ahead.

_**Heres is another chapter. I hope you like the way i did with this one. The next one is about the night they had in the cave. they are going into their backgrounds. I love to hear what you guys think. Bye until next time...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

XAXA blow off the trees that lad on him and his army while falling in the hole. He yelled and his eyes were as red as blood and black smoke form around his body. His hands filled with dark energy of lighting. His men and monsters are really scared now.

He took a deep but heavy breath and said," I dont care what it takes or what you have do to find what belongs to me." He looked at his army, smiled and said,"So i suggest you do it now BEFORE I FRIED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND KEEP FIREING UNTIL there is no cell from your bodies. Got it?"

The army nodded ran out of the hole but one couldnt. So, XAXA loves keeping his word on his beloved threats. He put his hand out and shock the man. The man screamed and the army cant watch the horror. When the scream stop, they looked and saw nothing but black smoke.

XAXA smiled and dismisses his hand in enjoyment.

IN THE CAVE*******************

It was raining and lighting out side of the cave. Odd found some wood and got help from einstein to bulit the fire. While Aleita help by seting blankets on the cave floor.

Odd said" Its cool that Einstein here have supplies in a tiny box. Thanks for the blankets man." He smiled and sit on his blanket. Jeremy smiled and said," No problem. Somethings being perpared comes in handy." He was busy cooking chickin n noodle soup in a pot over the fire and the bread next to it. (also from the tiny box)

ALEITA*****************

She came up to Yumi and Ulrich which Ulrich still wounded from the battle today. She smile at them and know they had feelings for eachother but they wont admit it. She kneed next to them and said,"Hows are you feeling,Ulrich?" Ulrich tried to get up but cant. Ulrich said with a groun,"I feel like bunch of needles in my side and it keeps on coming but it stops bleed."

A sharp pain hit him and he gasped with pain. Yumi is really worried and said," What do we do? Its all my fault." Ulrich said" Its not your fault, so stop beating yourself." She nodded and said," Hes right Yumi, It wasnt your fault. besides, i have an idea."

She told Yumi to move Ulrich a little on his left side. Yumi did as she was told and help Ulrich carefully to his side. Odd and Jeremy stop what they were doing and came over to see what going to happen.

She remove her symbol and gentle put it on Ulrichs wound. Ulrich groun in pain but than he couldnt feel it. He look down as others did and saw a pink glow on the wound. She removed it and the wound closed up.

ULRICH*********************

He was suprise and slowly got up in sitting postition. He doesnt feel any pain like the wound was never there. Yumi was happy and hugged him. He was suprised at that but smiled and hugged her back.

They let go and looked at each other until "Yeah!" They turn their heads and saw Odd jumping up and down. Odd said" Ulrich my best friend it ok!" They all laught at Odd. Ulrich turn to Aleita and said," Thanks Aleita but how did you know the symbol can do that?"

Aleita smiled and said," Well, my father always told me that symbol has a power also to heal but it was for only one. So i though mu symbol can be the one, so i did it."

They all smiled unil (bewww)

JEREMY*******************

He turn and saw the meal is ready. He got up and said," Ok. Time to eat." He got out bowls and spoons and bagan to serve the meal.

After half way to the meal, everyone was happy. Odd was having four servings of it out. He looked at Odd and said," How can you still be eating on four time? Your like a pig." Odd looked at him with soup and bead crumbs on his mouth. Odd said," Cause im a happy pig who loves food. So dont hate."

They all laught and went quiet ultil he got an idea. He said," Hey, Why dont we get to know eachother more by telling your backgrounds." The group nodded. He smiled and said," Ok, ill go frist."

JEREMYS STORY**************

He began: "I was born and rise in Tech Village on the East side of the kingdom. When i was young, i was able to times and divdied pie by 4th grade. Have two parents who are also math genius too and are very kind to everyone. But i wasnt all nerdy, I want to have friends but i cant. Others kids were smart but not as smart as me, so they wont hangout with me. So i became an outsider in the village. My parents still wants was best for me and love me. I always want to be top but more important i want friends who like me for me not some exerme smart guy. So thats my story."

His friends smiled at him. Odd said" Well einstien, you dont have to be alone any more." Ulrich nod and said," Hes right, cause now, if anyone messes with you. We'll make them back off and possible break." He smiled and happy at this statement.

Odd said"My turn."

ODDS STORY*****************

He began: "Well as you can see, I live at Animal Village on the West side of the kingdom. Im actully a pretty goofy kid in the day and still am. I have a dog name Kiwi and he is a cool dog. He will love to met you guys. I may be in cat suit but i love dogs, video games, rock&roll, and ladies. But i dont have a perfect family. I have a mom, dad, and five other sister. Man, they prank me and tense me so much i lots count. And my parents are "so Accenpting" of me it tries me crazy. Some times i like to wonder whats like to have a normal family. But you cant chose a family. So thats me."

They nodded at him and smiled. Jeremy said," Its true no one can chose family but you gotta love them." Ulrich sighed and said,"Most of time i wish i can chose." They all looked at Ulrich in confusion.

Ulrich said,"I guess im next."

ULRICHS STORY****************

He began:" Um...I was born and raised at Pencak Silat Village on the North of the kingdom. I was a soccor star on the team and learn Pencak Silat since 5. My parents are not the best cause they believe in perfection. They have such high expactions for me that i can be me around anyone. They want great grades, wins everthing and everytime! My Father wont even say "im am proud" when i do the best i can! Im a dissapoint to him. My mom wasnt even like that when i was young. She use to be nice and kind. Now She cant take eigher sides. The father i ever had was my sinsai, and he love me and cared about me than anyone could. Now he is dead and im a such a failure to everything."

Yumi came and gave him a hug. She said" Your not a failure and your parents dont know a great guy your are." Odd nod and said," Yeah, you saved us many times and you cared. Your my best friend man." He got teary and wipe them away. He said," Im glad to be here." The group nod and gave him a hug.

Yumi sat back and said," I guess its me."

YUMIS STORY*****************

She began:"I was raised in Ninja Village on the South side of the kingdom. Actually, I moved from Japan when i was 2 cause my dad got an offer from King Hopper. When i was young i did qymastics and did Pencak Silat since 3. I have a mom, dad, and a little brother name Hiroki. I love and hate him cause he is annoy but still love him. haha. But i was different girl from a different country. They think im wired and a freak. I didnt have any friends. Im loyal and honest but i hate liars and people who say im different. I wants friends and they like me not a freak. Thats me."

Ulrich gave here a hug and said," You dont have to be mad at different beacuse its who you are and l like different." She smiled at him and they both blush. They others nod and smiled. "Your too awsome to have too awsome friends like us and people are jealous cause your hot." Odd said and she blushes harder.

Aleita smile and said," Last but not least the princess."

ALEITAS STORY******************

She began:" I live in Kingdom called Code Lyoko. I have a father and mother when i was young but my mom was taken and kill when i was 5. So it was me and him for a long time. My people love my fathers kindness and protection to the kingdom and me. I like being the princess and able to help people when they need me. But i want to take care of my self at times and handle things like my father wont but he cant lose me. I always wish to have friends and they would understand me for me not a princess. I want to stop XAXA and able to save the kingdom."

They gether around her. Jeremy said," You dont have to this alone, we are in this together." Odd said" Hes right. Besides your tough like yumi and you can gave a hit too." They laugh and glad to know eachother and realizing they more similer yet different. Thats how they like it.

Jeremy yawnd and said," Well its been long day. so its time for (yawn) bed." Others nodded and walk to their blankets. Said good nights and went fell asleep.

_**Wow! Long chapter. Glad i got that done. So hope you guys like the chapter and like their stories. Next time, what will the next morning being? Find out next time...bye and love to here reviews.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

IN THE CAVE: MORNING

After a long night, the warriors fall into a deep sleep even its 8 in the morning. Odd layed on his stomach, legs spread in wired angles and his arms made a T . He was snoring and drulling. Jeremy is on the other side of Odd sleeping in dreamland. For what he does notice is that he was holding Aelitas hand and facing eachother. Across the room, Ulrich was stirring in his sleep. He felt something on him, so he opened his eyes, and saw Yumi sleeping on his stomach and have her arms around him like a pillow.

Unrealizing the pillow was Ulrich and was stirring in her sleep. He smiled, looking at his angel, and gentle puts Yumis blanket on her. He smiled and went back to his dream. They all sleep until suddenly...(BOOOOM)

The sound was so loud that they all flew few feet from the ground. They all were wide awake now. (Pretty well wake up call). Aelita and Jeremy were freak about the sound. Aelita said," What was that?" Jeremy shook his head and said," I dont know, but its not XAXA thats for sure." They both look down and saw they are still holding hands. they look at each other and blush. They removed their hands.

Ulrich and Yumi jump and held each other. Yumi doesnt know it but she felt safe with him and Ulrich felt the need to protect her. They both suddenly realized what they are holding and looked up to eachothers eyes. They blushed. Ulrich got up and helped her up. Ulrich said"You ok?" Yumi rub her arm in embrassment and she nodded.

Jeremy looked at Odds spot but no Odd. Jeremy said" Wheres Odd?" They looked around to find him until.."im up here."

They looked up and saw Odd on the ceiling. His claws dig in the ceiling. Odd smiled. Ulrich sighed and said," What are you doing up there?" Odd laugh and said," Oh you know, just hanging around." He laugh but aound (BOOOM). He yelled and let go. But he didnt realzied until he let go. He yelled and fell to the ground. Odd said while rubbing his but," What is that? IT woke me up from my..." They looked at him in confused. Odd said"You dont need to know what i dream about."

Jeremy shook his head and said," Well lets go out and see what(BOOM) that is?" They nodded and ran out to see whats going on.

OUTSIDE OF THE CAVE****************

They all went out and looked around in dust. Odd said" What is ((BROOM) coming from?" Ulrich felt the ground and his eyes wide. He said" I know what it is. GUYS GET BACK IN THE CAVE NOW!" Jeremy said" (BOOM) why?" Ulrich said" NOW!" The others ran to the cave but Aelita. She fell and tires to get up. Ulrich said" Jeremy help her!" Jeremy ran to her and help her up. They ran into the cave until (BOOM).

They looked outside and saw a huge foot and it remove to leave a foot print. They walk out and saw a huge monster walking away. Odd said" Woah! What was that?" Ulrich said" its Kolossus. Code Lyoko's biggest monster there is." Odds eyes widen and whistle.

Aelita bent down and picked up a belt-strap. Aelita said" This is the strap from the carrier for the map."They all stand together in suprise. Jeremy said" So that means the map is with the Kolossus." Odd eyes widen and turn to Jeremy. Odd said " So that means that we have to..." The others nodded and Odd whine. Odd said" You have got to be kidding."

They stare at Kolossus as it dissappears into the mountains.

IN KOLOSSUS HOME****************

They enter in a huge tunnel and Odd was exploring. Odd said"You think it might clean this place it bit." Ulrich shhs him to be quiet. Odd look at him and whispered" Ok, just asking." Jeremy whispered" Come on. The kolossus is in here." They came to a corner and stick their heads to see the kolossus. It turn and played the carrie with its hand.

Yumi whispered" Its using it as a toy. its going to break." Aelita shook her head and whispered" It wont break. My father made it instrudable." Ulrich nodded and whispered" Ok, heres the plan. We'll get it when Kolossus falls a sleep." The others nod felt a shake. They turn and saw kolossus fall asleep. Odd whisper" Hey, heres a note, he fell asleep."

Odd whisper" So how do we get the map?"

ODD************************

"Ok when i said how do we get the map. I dont mean this." His tail was holding a rock to hold him self from fall off the edge. He was hold Jeremys feet while Jeremy holds Yumis feet and Yumi holds Ulrichs feet, finally Ulrich was holding Aelitas feet. They were a few inchs away from carrier on top of Kolossus arm.

Odd said" You guys are heavy." Ulrich said" Shut up Odd!" He heard a sound and saw XAXA and his army walking on small trail to Kolossus. Odd said" Oh no its XAXA." He let go of Jeremys foot. Jeremy yelled"ODD!" He quickly grab the foot but slightly slid. The others slid too.

AELITAS***************

She saw the Kolossus wake up. She said" Great. He woke up." Than she got an idea. She said" Guys swing me." They swing and she began to sing. The Kolossus slowly but surely got back to sleep. She grab the carrier and said," I got it." But XAXA was mad and screamed,"KILL THEM!"

She thinks "Bad idea XAXA."

EVERYONE*********************

The Kolossus woke up and streches. Ulrich yelled" ODD! Get us up!Get us up!" Odd pull them all of he might and the group flew and land near odd. Lazers were flying over the place. The group ran down the tunnel. XAXA flew wtih few of hes men and landed on the floor. While the other were crushed from kolossus hand in the wall.

XAXA tried to get up but suddenly he was crushed with his men by Kolossus butt. As the warriors ran to outside they here a wired sound. Ulrich looked and said Duck". They duck and saw XAXA and his men flew out and land on the east side of the forest.

Odd was so busy looking at the distance of the flying beast, he didnt notice the ledge. when he did, He slide down the edge as well the others.

_**Done with the chapter. Wow. Another long one. I hope you guys like it. Next, what are the warriors doing next? find out next time... bye.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Odd, jeremy, aelita, yumi, and ulrich screamed as they slid down a bump earth slid until finally they land in a medium pool of water. They gasp for air and they can stand in 6ft of the pool. Odd looked at the others and said,"Ok, next time when slid down on rocky slide, we have to ride on something or we wont have any butt left."

Aelita got the carrier to surface from the water. She smiled and said," We got it. I cant believe we did it!" Jeremy smiled and said," Well this is good. We have 2 out of 5 symbols plus the map to find the done everyone." They all cheered in victory but they know the mission is not done yet.

Ulrich look to the left and saw a forest. Ulrich pointed and said," Look. A shore line. Plus i think thats the best place to hide cause of the many trees, and high rock ledges to cover us, for now." The others nodded in agreement and swim to shore.

KING FRANZ HOPPER********************

He gasp in pain as he sits up from the bed. Since the attack, Franz can barely move and he is getting bit better each day. Each day he keeps on thinking of the map and symbols, but most important his daughter Aelita. He slowly and painfully walk to his table where there is another map that shows the whole kingdom.

He stanble over to the table but made it. He said," So...me the ... towers..." With a flash of light, the map intrances a 3d hologram of the towers and the land. The towers stand tall with each different energy. He notice two of the towers have green glow around them. He smiled.

He knows that the symbols found their masters and good ones. He knows that one of them is Aelita. If XAXA got those symbols, the towers would have turn red.

He gasp by a sharp pain in his arm. The door open and came in his most trusted parents of the warriors. Jeremys dad gasp and he and Mr stern ran to the king and help him to the bed.

Mr stern said," My king, you must rest. XAXA and this army are coming with another acttack and you must save all your strength until then." The others nodded and gether around the king nod at the statement and said,"Thank you for all you have done my friends and i promise when the war is over, i will rebulit the villages he des...tored."

Yumis mother kneed to him and said," Thank you Franz, my king. We know the promise you keep are kept no matter what." She paused and said,"But now im worried about my little yumi out there."

Franz said" Now listen to me my friends. Your childern are save with eachother i have watching throught the map and they found the 2 oout of 5 symbols and the map. We have are last hope with the chosen warriors. We all know the day would come." The parents nodded knowing their childern are the chosen warriors that would save Code Lyoko.

WITH THE WARRIORS*********************

Jeremy was looking at the map but the map was blank. He uses has computer to figure it out but nothing working. The warriors know its the real map but it blank. Aelita walk up to Jeremy and sit next to him. She said," Found anything?" Jeremy shook hes head and said," Nope nothing, i tried everything. Even the techno version of it but can." Aelita put her hand on his should and smiled. She said" My father said that this map is special and it takes something special to bring the map back. I know ur special enough to do it. Jeremy smiled and said," Your right. I have to get back to work and figure it out."

ULRICH*********************

He sat next to the waters edge and medates since they arrive at the shore. He breathes deeply and relaxed until he heard a voice. "Well, we have a break now. So, that means we have unfinished business." He smiled and hes eyes are closed but he knows who the voice belongs to. Yumi.

He said" Are you sure your up for?" He smiled and looked up at Yumi. She said"I am if you are." He smiled, got up, and took his stance. They bowed and began. She throw a fist but he dogde it and did a high kick. She did a flip to dodge it. She did a fury number of fist but Ulrich dogdes them his forearms swifing them away.

He smiled and said" Your Good." Than she hit him with with her foot on his cheek. He landed on his side. She said" Never talk in a fight." He smiled and swift his left and hit her legs and made here fall. He said" Rememeber. Never talk in a fight. He landed on top of her and tires to hold her down.

But as they to make a move, they stop and looked at each others eyes. They blushed and he got off of her and layed next to her. He said" Call it a draw?" She nod and said,"Yeah. Your good." He said " You too."

ODD***************************

He saw the two finish the duel and the layed next to eachother. He smiled and walk over to his fav lovebirds. He stand over them and said," Well, If it isnt my favorite lovebirds. I hope you two had a nice date." He smiled. Ulrich got angry with yumi and they said," ODD! WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS AND IT WASNT A DATE!" He laugh and said" Ok, thats fine. " Walks away but without saying,"You can go back to makingout."

They were both so mad that they tackle him to the ground.

JEREMY**************

He shook his head as he look at Yumi and Ulrich killing odd. He thinks"He deserves it." He look at the map and notice something. He look at it again but it disappeared. He looked up and notice Aelita was leaveing and her symbol glowed out. He put the pieces together and his eyes widen. He shouted"AELITA! COME BACK I FIGURE IT OUT!" Aelita turn around and ran to him. Ulrich and Yumi got up and said,"You got lucky, Odd." They helpt him up and they ran to Jeremy.

They gether around the map and waited. He ask Aelita to give him the symbol. She did and he put the symbol over the map. A bright light shined and map appear to have 3d of the whole kingdom.

They stared in aww and amazed. Aelita leaned over to him and kiss him on the cheek. He blushed and hear her said," You did it!" The others agreed. Odd said" But where are the towers?" He smiled and said," Show us the towers." The towers stand tall in 3d and that energy glow.

They are excited did now and they believe they have more of change to beat XAXA and save Code Lyoko.

_**Done. Another chapter complete. Now the warriors have map in check, they are more ready of finding the other towers and beat XAXA. Until next time...bye.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The men and monsters peek behind their tents and the trees to watch their leader. XAXA was sitting in the middle of the base in his chair, drinking the last bit of his drink. He was quiet the whole time after he land in the base. After the thing with the Kolossus. The army havent understand why their master is quiet and when his is quiet, its never a good thing.

He put his glass cup which is clean, down on his arm rest of the chair. That means he needs a new glass and someone needs to bring him one. No one dare to move so they decide the next best thing.

The Wimpy Kankralat, Blok, and Tarantula were pushed toward XAXA. They cant believe they are always uses as targets for XAXA. Franz Hopper wont never do that. The three use to be on Hoppers army and they were happy. Until the day that XAXA attack, they were taken from Hopper and forced them into the army. Thats why tried to stay alive and tried to leave ever since but cant.

The Blok was holding the drink on his head, so he slowly walk over to XAXA to make sure the drink wont spill. His friends follow behind him. The Blok went to the side of XAXA and pull up a little bit. He said," Your...drink...sir."

XAXA turn his head to the Blok and moved his to grab the drink. He smiled and took the drink. He said"Thank you, my friend." The three looked at eachother to figure out why is he smiling and calm. He kept smiling while looking the drink and took a drink. Kankralat came up and said," Are... you ...alright..sir? Your... calm..?"

XAXA smiled and look a the forest view. He said"I am fine, my friends. I spent my whole life trying to rule Franz and Code Lyoko. I was close of that with the symbols but than the "so called warriors" came. So they made everything so much better." He put down his drink and petted the wimpy group. He said" I realized something to getting what i wanted. Good things come to those how wait." He grinned evily, laugh under his breath, and took a drink.

The group ran to the army and told them what happen. They are all are extremely scared right now. If angry XAXA is bad enough, he is deadly when he is calm.

Kankralat took his group to the back of the camp. He turn and said," I cant take it anymore. XAXA is going mad now and Code Lyoko wont stand a change." The others nodded and he continue," Its about time we go back and find the warriors. Its time we stop being wimpy and fight with the good side again." Others nod and quickly but quietly storm into the forest and find the warriors.

AT THE CAMP***************************

After decideing which tower to go to, they decide to go to the Ice Sector one. Which is the closest to where they are at.

As they finish packing up, Odd felt something in his head. He put his hand on his head and gasp in pain. Ulrich heard it and looked to Odd. He said" Having a headache?" Odd shook his head and said," No. Its something else, I...(gasp)" He had another bang.

The others came up to him in worry. Suddenly he open his eyes and they see white light in his eyes.

_FLASHFORWARD_

_A MOVEMENT IN THE BUSH. CAME OUT A GROUP OF MONSTERS. A KANKRALAT, BLOK, AND TARANTULA TRIP OVER THE BUSH AND FELL ON THEIR FACES._

_THE WARRIORS WERE IN SHOCK._

_END FLASHFORWARD_

_EVERYONE**************************_

Odd gasp as he came back to reality. His friends looked at him funny. He shook his head and said," XAXA monsters are here. They found us!" They looked at him and said," What?"

Odd turn and pointed at the bush. He said" There."

A movement in the bush. Came out a group of monsters. A Kankralat, blok, and tarantula trip over over the the bush and fell on their faces.

The warriors were in shock.

They gether around the monsters with their weapons out. Ulrich pointed his blade at the Tarantula's neck and said," What are who three doing here?" Tarantula gulped and said," We are the wimpy group and got sick of XAXA and his madness. So... we thought...we can go back on the ...good ...side and...fight with...you."

Ulrich took out his other blade at the Tarantula's neck and said," I dont believe you. Once a XAXA monster always a XAXA monster. Odd how about you and i take them?" Odd click to reload and point his arrows at them. He said," You just read my mind."

Just they were about to Aelita stopped them and bent herself to the group. She looke at them and said," They are telling the truth."

AELITA*************************

Ulrich and Odd and the others said," WHAT!?" Jeremy shook his head and said," Are you crazy Aelita?"

She shook her head and said," Its true. My father had monsters in his army too but they are good ones. In case of XAXA take our monsters to side, which he did, our monsters have a blue code lyoko symbol and XAXA monsters have the blacke ones. Look,"

They look closer at the monsters and see the blue symbol on them. Ulrich and Odd said" I dont believe it." She laugh and said,"Yeah." She turn to them and said," Its so good to see you again." Ulrich and Odds mouths drop.

Kankralat stood up and said," Yes, and we're are glad to see you too, princess." Blok said,"Yeah. We missed you." Ulrich and Odd said," What?" Seeing Yumi and Jeremy joying Aelita on this, The boys shook their heads and said," You have got to be kidding!?"

JEREMY******************

He got up and said," We have got to get going guys. If the monsters are here, the good ones, that means XAXA is not far behind. Where is XAXA any way?" Blok said," He is at the base in the South side of the forest. He is calm now." the monsters shake in fear. So did the warriors.

Everyone knows when XAXA is calm, that is when beast really comes out. He said," Ok, lets get moving."

He and the others grab their stuff and they stared at the monsters. Kankralat said," Can we come? We want to fight again on the good side. I know you dont trust us, but we trust you and we will try are best for you to trust us."

Jeremy thinks for a minute and said," Well, they are good ones and they can help beat the army." Aelita said"It is better in numbers and i known them. They wont hurt us." Yumi said," Im willing to give them a change but all of us must a agree on this."

UlRICH*********************

They look at him and Odd, waiting for their response. They look at the monsters. He put his fingers to the brigde of his nose and closed his eyes. Odd looked down, sighed, and said."Fine, im in on this."

Ulrich still has his fingers on the brigde of his nose and still have eyes closed. He thinked for a second and sighed. He said"Ok...Ok..." He turn his head up and said," Alright! They can come with us." He turn to the monsters.

He said" But if you do any of XAXA doing to us, i will cut you all up into sharates."

The monsters nod in agreement and they seem to like him. Jeremy said," Ok lets find the tower and get the symbol."

He and the others followed Jeremy out of the forest. While the monters said," Hey. Wait up for us!"

_**Another chapter done. So, who thinks who will get the next symbol? Ulrich, yumi or jeremy? Find out next time. I want to hear what you guys of the monsters swiching sides. bye...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They all finally arrived to the ice sector to find the tower. The warriors still feel uncomfortable with the monsters with them. But like Aelita said its better in numbers.

Yumi turn to Jeremy and said"Hey,are we getting close?" Jeremy nod and said," Yeah. we are very close," He held out the map of 3d towers of each. "All we have to do it across that bridge."

The group look at the thin icey bridge. Kankarlat look down and seen a ditch that seems to go on forever. It got scared and hide behind Ulrichs leg. It said," One wrong move and your gone for good. Maybe theres another way to arcoss the ditch?" Jeremy shook his head and said," Nope. Its the only way."

Odd said" Hey. Why dont let them go first?" He pointed to the monsters. Blok shook its head (or body) and said," There is no way we are crossing over that bridge. Nugh, no way!" Jeremy said" Well, they together are infact same size as a human. So, if we need to get across safely, we need you guys to test."

Yumi said" Well you did saw anything you do to get us to trust you. So heres your shot." The monsters looked at the bridge and galp.

ON THE ICEY BRIDGE***********************

The monsters slowly moved across the bridge, trying hard not to fall. Odd shouted" I though you said you dont want to be wimpy anymore!" Tarantula said" We are not wimpy! We are scared! Theres a difference!" The warriors laugh at that repley.

The monsters finally made it to the other side. They cheered and wave to the warriors to come. The warriors looked at eachother and started to walk on the bridge. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy slowly made there way to the other side of the bridge. At the middle, suddenly the bridge started to crack in the back. The warriors looked back and saw the bridge crumbleing toward. They gasped and Ulrich yelled," COME ON! RUN!"

The monster were panicing and yelling the warriors to hurry up. As ulrich reaches to the edge, the bridge gave in and the group felling. Ulrich grab the edge and held on. Yumi hold on to his foot while Odd hold on hers and Aelita hold on his and Jeremy hold on to hers. Jeremy screamed and said," Ulrich! Pull us up! The ditch isnt very inviting." Ulrich said" Im trying but your all too havey and i cant hold on!"

Just as soon as Ulrich let go, Tarantula caught his hand. He looked at tarantula, unbelievining this. Tarantula said" We pull, you push up." Slowly but surely as the monster pull the warriors, warriors one by one crawling to safety. Ulrich layed on his back and said," Next time, we are teleaporting." The others agreed. Ulrich turn to the monsters and said," Cant believe im saying this but thank you." They nod to him.

Ulrich suddenly felt a jolt of energy in him. He turn and saw a waterfall and behind it its a cave. Ulrich got up and walk toward the waterfall. The others followed.

ULRICH****************************

He went behind the waterfall and saw a tower with yellow glow around it. He yelled You guys! I found the tower!" The others came and saw the tower. He smile and said," I think its mine." Yumi smiled and said," Go for it and be carefull." He smiled at her.

He jumped on the last ice bolder and landed on the ice ground. He looked at the tower and smiled. He as took the first, he heard a sound. He took out his twin blades and stand to fight. Suddenly out around the tower is...

"Ninjas?" Ulrich said as he sees two code lyoko ninjas heading toward him. The blok said" Oh yeah. XAXA said that he create he new monsters." Ulrich said," That information would have been helpful!" Blok said" Sorry." (the ninjas are for evolution and i though it would be cool to have them here.)

Ulrich sees the ninjas took out theirs and charge him. He charge them as well. He kick on in the stomack before it swag and he dash hes sword in the stomach. Ninja was destoryed. He looks back of his eye and sees the ninja throw a sword at him. He turn adn bent to his knees and the sword was a few inches from his fast. He got up and swag his blade to the ninja. The blade hit the ninja in the. head and the ninja fell to dissapeared.

He smiled and hear his friends cheered for him. He was happy that somelse was proud of him. He turn and put his two fingers to his head and slaude to them.

He turn and enter the tower. He smile as he walk to the middle. He felt hes body flew up. He did a back flip and landed on the platform. He walk to middle and found a screen. He put his hand on it and removed it: ULRICH. The code: CODE LYOKO. The screen vanish and the yellow symbol with a black lace. He took and put it on him.

His eyes yellow for a second as so a power within him. He said" wow."

He came out of the tower and his friends were happy to see him and the symbol. He said" Super Sprint!" He went so fast that he barely touch the water and came up to his friend within seconds. He stop and see the all of his friends mouths drop to the floor. He laugh and said," Well, are we going to find the next tower or what?"

He walk out and his friends finally got to reality and ran to catch up to him.

_**Hey, heres the chapter. Hope you guys like this. So, whos is next for the tower in the forest? Find out next time.. bye...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Ulrich reachs for the end ice sector when his friends finally came up to him. d Odd put his hands on his knees and breaths deeply. Ulrich said" I wasnt that fast besides we ran a mile from the waterfall."

Odd gasp for air and said." I know but your a cheetah man and i dont think the beans and meatloft was a good mix anymore." He almost barf on the ground.

Aelita said" I know that power. its power of Super Sprint. And some symbols have another power like odds. Hes has a power of FlashFoward. It means he can see into the future."

Odd smile and said,"Cool. No wonder i saw these monster before hand." Ulrich said"Yeah, and when i ran, i felt incredable and fast than light itself." Aelita nodded and said," My father said that only the true warriors of Code Lyoko without the symbols of themselves. "

Jeremy said," Until the real warriors come and get them, we need to get the last two of the symbols. We havent seen XAXA or the army yet, so that means that he is planning something or waiting on someone. It doesnt look good."

The group and the monsters nodded at the statement. Karkanlat said," Where do we go next? The next tower?" Jeremy pull out the map form the carrier and said the words "Find towers." The map came to live of 3d towers and Code Lyoko.

The gang gether in a circle and Jeremy put the map in center. Karkanlat jumps up and down trying to see the map but cant. He felt left up and put on the head of the Blok. He turn and saw Ulrich gave him a smile a little and turns to the map. Karkanlat knows that the group dont trust them yet but he thinks they almost have a trust of the group and the samurai.

The map made the tower 3 out of 5 are now green. The two towers are in the forest sector and at sector 5. Jeremy said" I believe we have to go to the forest as the cloest since its a few days away from than a few extra days to sector 5."

The group nodded and Aleita said," But we dont have few days. XAXA might be on his way to attack Kingdom and my father again."

Odd said"Dont worry princess. We will get there before that hotshot devil comes. I can get us there by teleaporting ." They nod and group gether around odd. The monsters hold on to Ulrichs leg. Odd said" They like you Ulrich." Ulrich growled and said,"Shut up and teleaport!"

Odd nod and yelled"Teleaport."

THE FOREST SECTOR***********************

The gang finally arrived at the forest sector. Jeremy wable a little and held his stomach. He said" Ugh! Going to matter from one point to other without traversing the phyisical space between them its uneasy parannormal phenomena."

He felt better and looked at the group. They were confuse on what he said. He said" What?" Odd shook his head and said," Einstein, what does that mean?" Jeremy sighed and said,"I mean, teleporting one point to other without doing any phyisical or in anything is a safe but uneasy traveling power."

The group went ohh and Jeremy was relived. Ulrich said" Couldnt you say that before?" Jeremy push his glasses up and said," Not really."

The gang laugh at that. Yumi felt an energy pull in her. She turn and see a tower up a head. She went over to the tower and the others followed her.

YUMI*********************

She stop at the edge and looked at the tower. The tower was 5 feet above her. There was a gap between her and the tower. The root attach from her side to the towers side and theres roots sticking out all the way to the tower.

The group finally got up to her and saw the tower. Jeremy whistle and said," This kind of job is for a Ninjas flexaiblity and balance." The others nod and Jeremy looked over the edge and gulp. He said," Thats the Digital Sea." The group looked over the edge as he continue,"One slip and your gone for good in the Sea." No one has ever gone into the Sea and nobody would like to start now.

Yumi look back at the tower and said," Ok. Im ready." As she about to step the root, Ulrich grab her wrist. She turn to him and he said," Yumi. I...Um..." She smiled and said," I know." They looked at eachothe and blushed. They looked down and He said," Be careful." She said" I will. Ill be back." She smiled and She look down at Ulrichs hand still holding her wrist. She liked it alot.

ULRICH******************

He looked at his hand still holding on toher wrist. He liked it alot. He came back to reality and let go of her wrist. He rubed his neck while blushing and laughed nervously. Yumi smiled and turn away from him to go to the tower.

He walked back to the group and his face is red hot. He stand right next to Odd. Odd elbow him in his side and Odd said," Way to go Romeo."

Odd laugh at that. Ulrich got an idea and step on his friend's feet. Odd yelled and hopped on one leg while hold his painfull foot. Ulrich smiled and went back to look at Yumi.

YUMI**************************

She took a deep breath and back to balance her way to the tower. As she made to halfway, she slip. She was on her only foot and was trying to not fall. The group gasp in fear but she regain her balance. She sigh in relived. She kept on going until she made it to the wall.

She looke up and see the tower above her while roots standing in her way. She tooke a breath and jump to a root. She jumped and grab the root above her. She saw the root across from her. She began to swing back and fourth enough to get her to the root. Than she let go, did a flip, grab the root, swing her body all the up and she landed on the root. She smiled.

The group watcher in amazment even the monsters are amaze of her ablities. Ulrich had a big smile on his face and he whispered," Go for it Yumes."

She kept up her routine and balance all the way up. She swing on the last root and did a front flip in the air. She landed on her feet and stood up. She heared her friends cheering for her. She looked at them and smiled at them. She turn and looked up the tower. The tower stood strong and had dark purple glow around it.

She walked in the tower and walk to the middle. She felt her body flew into the air. She did a double back flip and landed on the platform. She walked up to the screen, put her hand on it and removed it:YUMI. The code: CODE LYOKO. The screen vanished and the symbol appered in front of her. Its a dark purple symbol with black lace attach to it.

She put it on and her eyes went dark purple for second as well as the power inside of her. He gasp in amzement. She went out of the tower and walk to the edge to see her friends. They were happy to see her, especialy Ulrich. She smiled.

She closed her eyes, place her hands on each side of her head, and she constrated. THe group suddenly felt their bodies flew including the monsters. Look at their friend and notice she is using teleapath. They flew over the Digital Sea and landed in front in front of her.

She open her eyes, put her hands to the side, and smiled.

_**Thats a long chapter. wheww. I hope you guys like this. also yumi and ulrichs moment. Jeremy and the tower in sector 5 are last but not least. How will it go? Find out next...bye..**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Yumi used her telekinesis, which than Aelita told her that one of the symbols has the power to move any object or person to anywhere, The group was ready for the last symbol.

Jeremy looked at the map and most the towers are green, which means they have the smybols and the last tower is in Sector 5. Sector 5 is a forbbin sector that is fameous for deadly traps and endless ways to get lost for good. Jeremy said" That is our last target. The symbol is in Sector 5 and we have to be careful. Its way easy to get lost and we dont need traps to set off."

Jeremy and the others gave a look to Odd. Odd put his hands up and said," What!? Why are all looking at me?" They cross their arms and still gave "the look". He put his hand to his chest and pertend to be hurt. He said" Im shock that you guys dont trust me to be careful? Well, I am happen to be every careful."

ODD***********************************

He walk away and didnt see a log right there. Before he relized its was too late. He trip over the log and fell in the bush. He yelled"EAHHHH!" He ran to the group and he had big ball stickers all over him.

The group tried to hold their laugh but couldnt. They laugh so hard that their sides hard. He was mad and sees ever the monsters rolling on their stomachs laughing. He was pulling out the stickers off of them. He said" Well..ouch...i hope..eah...you guys...ouch...have..a nice..ouch..laugh. Cause...eahh..that...wasnt...OUCH!...funny."

Jeremy and others finally stop laughing and smile at him. Ulrich went over to him and helps him with his stickery situtation. Odd said" Why dont you try that? See how you like...OUCH! it." Ulrich said" Cause i dont want to end up like you. Castus butt!"

He said" haha. Very funny!" Jeremy shook his head and said," We better get going, it maybe the last symbol but XAXA still can get it if we dont hurry." The others nodded and grab their stuff. Odd yelled"OUCH! Why do you have to pull so hard? Some of them are in deep of skin!" Ulrich said," Do you want the easy or the hard way? Ulrich took out hes blade and odd got nervous. He said" The easy way." Ulrich put his blade away and said," Thats what i thought."

Jeremy and the others gether around him and he said,"TeleAPORT!"

IN SECTOR 5***********************

They arrived in a huge room and it was spinning. Aelita said," It will keep on spinning until a door is open." Odd was feeling a little qwissy. Odd said," I knew i shouldnt eat that barreito this morning." Odd was happy that all the stickers were off but the last one was painfull.

The room finally came to a stop and the group found the door open. Aelita said" Lets go." They followed her and they step into a room with a huge hole in it. Jeremy looked at his hologram and said," We have to make a left than a right." Jeremy led the way and the others followed. They came to a room with a long bridge to the other side.

Odd walked on the bridge. Jeremy said," Odd! Hold on. This can be a booby trap." Odd laugh and said" Dont worry, einstein. Everything is fine, besides no trap here." He step backwards and his foot step on something. He said" Uh oh." The others sighed and Ulrich yelled," Run!"

Suddenly the celling came down on top of Odd but odd dodge it. Than another part of the celling came down. Jeremy said," Search for the key! Its the only way to stop the trap!" Odd nodded and began to run. The ceiling was falling fast right behind him. He saw the key and ran for it. He trip and see a ceiling coming on him.

Odd got an idea. He blasted his arrow to the key. He couldnt get up and he waits to be smushed. The arrow hit the key and The ceiling was an inch front of odds face. The ceiling went up and return to its form. Odd said" Ok, next time, im not going the next pancake!"

The others laugh and Ulrich patted him on the sholder. Jeremy felt a pulse in him and went inside the tunnel. The others followed him.

JEREMY****************************

He went in and saw huge room and sees the tower across the room. He looked down and saw squres shape floor. He looked at it and know want that is. He said," Its a pattern floor. Your have to make a correct pattern to make to the other side. If one wrong foot step, than your dead." He point to the shooters up on the wall. He said," Those are Lazer Ball Canons. One hit, you shatter into bits."

Odd patted his sholder and said," Looks like its the job for the Einstein." Jeremy and began walk toward to the floor. Aelita took his hand and said," Good luck and be careful." Jeremy smiled at her and said," I will." He press the button on his callor bone and hes helmet appear on his face. He step on squre and it began to glow. He smiled and see Lazer balls fireing at him. He yelled," This is worst than dodgeball." He tries to dodge them and hit another squre.

Than a song came to his head. He realized what he must do. He had a screcet talent that no body knows. He began to dance. He started by lowing his by his hands to his chest. His head did zigadzig and down. He repeat until the lazer ball pass him over the head and he swift to another squre. (_**It will be too long to go into detail of the dance. But if you** **seen step up 3 and the robot guy name Robot Rock, cause that it what Jeremy is doing. I imagine him doing those mad moves and no one knows. Never underestemate the nerd. And the song is Right Here Right Now by Fatboy** **Slim**)_

His friends were in shock and amazed at what he can do. He kept up his dance and dodging Lazer balls at him. Three balls came stright at hem. He stop at the second they came, he bent down on his back, but his back didnt touch the ground. After the balls missed him, he got up in robot style and continued.

At his final step, he jumped and did a backflip. Everything came to a stop. Jeremy looked at his friends and they are still in shock. He turn and see the tower with light blue glow. He entered and walked to the middle. He felt his body flow up. He did a back flip and landed on the platform. He was at the front of the screen. He put his hand on it and removed it:JEREMY. The code: CODE LYOKO. It vanish and the symbol appeared. The symbol had light electric blue with white lace attach to it.

He put it on and his eyes with electric blue a second with the power filled in him. He was amazed.

He got out of the tower and sees his friends cheering for him. He smiled and put his hand in front of him. His hand glow and the floor began to move. He moved his hand up and the squres moved up and formed a stair case for his friends. When he was done, his firends came up to him. He said," I have the power to control technolodge." Before his firends say anything he stopped them and said," I been robot dance since i was 5 and no one knew. It was my way of fun."

Odd said," Well dont hold out on anything like that on us again." He laugh and sees a door open. He said," Your exit ladies and gentlemen." They all exited out of Sector 5.

_**Well, don with this chapter. Sorry i have been sick. Now in the next chapter, warriors have the symbols and heading to the kingdom. What will than? Did XAXA finally give up or he is waiting? Find out next time... I hope you guys like Jeremys secret...bye.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They exited out of the Sector 5 and into the forest. Odd was doing his dance, Yumi does her qymastics, and Jeremy and Aelita were dancing away. Ulirch smiled at the happy and sees the monsters doing the victory dance. He laughed at them.

Yumi came up to Ulrich and took his hand. She said" Dance with me!" Ulrich was blashing and nervous. He said" I dont know. Im not much of a dancer." Yumi pull him and said," So what? Come on! I want to dance with you." She smiled and he pull her close to him. They laugh and dance.

AELITA***********************************

She smiled at the couple and turn to Jeremy. She said," We did it! I cant believe it! We have all the symbols now!" Jeremy smiled and said," Yeah and now we can go to your father." He spin her and made her face a direction. She saw the light through the forest and see a road. She jumped up and down in excitement. She said" Look guys! Its our way out!"

Odd stop dancing and sees the road in distance. Yumi and Ulrich stoping dancing but still hold hands. The monsters were happy to see steps to Victory. over XAXA. Aelita pull Jeremy and said," Come on! Lets go!" She ran and Jeremy almost trip himself and ran with her. Odd said" Yeah! Victory is ours!" Odd ran after Jeremy and Aelita on his paws.

Yumi was excited about mission almost over and she can see her family again. She turn to Ulrich and she smiled. Ulrich smiled and said," Go ahead. Someone needs to keep an eye on them." She smiled and ran after the others.

ULRICH*******************************

He whispered," Ill be right behind you." He sighed and walks slow behind the group. The monsters followed him and the kankarlat said," Are you ok mr. samurai?" He smiled and doesnt care if their monsters anymore. He said," Im fine, just go on ahead." He sighed and walked ahead of them. Blok said" Whats wrong with him? Why isnt he glad that we won?"

Karkanlat shook its head and said," I dont know. Come on." Tarantula and blok followed behind karkanlat. Ulrich knows he cant be with his friends anymore. For a samurai, when you complete your mission, you leave. And dont come back unless for another mission. His sansai never said that for him. Sansai believes of returning to those who your are most home too. He never understand that but he has to leave.

He sighed and finally caught up with the group. The group was in aww of the kingdom view. Jeremy said," Now, were are only 30 minutes away from victory." The group yelled in victroy mood. The turn to him and wait for his reply. He smiled and said," Well the mission is over and it been amazing journey with all of you." Odd looked at his friend funny and said," What are you saying man?"

He smiled and removes his symbol. He put his symbol in Yumi's hand. He said," Even we had victory but XAXA still can attack the kindome. So, you dont have much time." He turn and walked away from the group. They were in shock of what he is doing. Yumi ran to him and stop in front of im. She held up his symbol at him and said," But we did this together. This is yours and you can return it with us."

He made a small smile and said," I cant. The mission is over and you dont need me anymore. Im sorry." He move around Yumi and began to walk again. Odd stop in front of him and said," but we do need you man. We all did this together." He said," Im sorry. So just go."

He turn away from Odd and walk back into the forest. The monsters ask where are you going? He didnt answer and keeps on walking.

YUMI******************************

She hold Ulrichs symbol tight and looks down. She cant believe after all this time, he leaves. She had a tear in her eye but quickly wipes it way. Odd and her return to the group. They were all sad of Ulrichs leaving the group. Aelita said," Well hes right we dont have time. We have to get to the Kingdom."

They all nodded and slowly walked to the kingdom. As they walk with heads down, She keep on thinking of Ulrich. She stop and said," Maybe we can..." She was grabbed by behind by a chain. The chain was around her stomach and her hands. Before the others react, they were caught in the same postition. They swarm to get out but the chains were too tight.

They were kicked to the back of their legs and made them kneed on their knees. She looked up and see a man with laughter.

She couldnt believe her eyes. its...

XAXA**************************************

He laught as walked up to the fallen group. He doesnt care how mad they are. He kept on laughing. He looked around his army and said," Like i said Good things come to those who wait." The army nod in agreement. He smiled in evil grin. Aelita said"XAXA." HE turn to her and said" Oh dont be like that princess. Its unlady like." He laught and grab her symbol with a yeank.

He stood there in amazement of the power of the symbol that he is holding. He smiled and said," I have waited a long time for this. And now its power belongs to me." Yumi yelled"IT DOESNT BELONG TO YOU! NOTHING WILL!" He turn to the ninja and bent to her eye level. He put his hand on her hair and smooth it. He smile and said," Of course it does belong to me sweetheart. With all the symbols, i will be the most powerfull man in the world. So dont be mad, i hate to see a pretty face all burned up."

Yumi spit at him and he was about to hit her. But he grabbed her symbol and smiled. He said," Get the symbols from the boys." The two men bent and grab Odds and Jeremys symbols. Odd yelled YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He smiled and his men gave him the symbols. He said," My dear boy, i already have."

He notice there are only 4 of them instead of 5 warriors and symbols. He said," Where is that samurai boy?" Jeremy said" Hes gone. Hes half way back to into the forest now. You cant catch him now." XAXA was mad until one of his man saw the symbol. He riped out of yumis hand and toss it to XAXA.

He caught and put the symbols together. They yelled"NO!" Black and red clouds swift around XAXA and he laught madly. Eveything came to a stop and there was a blood red symbol on XAXA's chest. He drop the symbols and the symbols were dead of color and power. They shatter when they hit the ground.

The groups faces fell and know they lost. XAXA came up to them and said," Dont worry im not done with you yet.(laugh)Put them in the wagon." THe men put the group in the wagon and still in chains. one of the men came in and locked the door. XAXA walked up to the window and said," Dont bother of escaping. This is a dark energy wagon. Nothing can come in and nothing can leave. Your weapons are useless in there."

He turn to Aelita and said," I have a job for you, princess. Since no one can get in the kingdom since the attack. So, no one can refused a princess." One of the men grab Aelita behind and took her to the front. She yelled and Jeremy said," No! Aelita!"

XAXA turn to the group and said," Better get comfortable. Its going to be a nasty ride." He close the window door and locked it. He smiled and began to move to the Kingdom.

MONSTERS**********************************

Kankarlat and his group saw the whole thing behind a rock. Kankarlat said" This is not good! We have to go and find Ulrich!" The tarantula and blok nod and they all head into the forest to find the samurai.

_**Wow! long chapter. Hope you guys like this. What is going to happen? Is the battle lost and Code Lyoko is done for? Will our warriors find the way to win? Will Ulrich come back? Find out next time...bye.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ulrich was sitting in his tree. The tree is his only place that he ever goes to seek peace. He was upset that he left the group but he had to. He keep on thinking the look on their faces when he left. Especially, Yumi.

He had a tear in his eye and quickly wipe it away. He saw how sad and confuse she looked. He didnt want to hurt her or anything of them, but he had to.

Suddenly, he heard someone crying his name. He looked down and saw the monsters. Blok said," Ulrich! Where are you? We need you!" Kankarlat shouted," Come on Ulrich! Your friends need you! Something horrible happen!"

He heard this and his eyes widen. He yelled," Im up here." The monsters looked up in the tree and sees him. They ran up to the tree. He jumped from tree and landed near them. He said"What happen?"

Kankarlat took a breath and said," When you left, the group was sad. When they walked to the kingdom, they wanted to find you." Blok said," But when they tried to walk back. They got captured! It was XAXA!"

Ulrichs eyes went dark and his hands turn into fists. Tarantula said"It gets worse. He got the symbols and use their powers. Now he has all the symbols into one symbol." Kankarlat finished this by saying," They symbols were destoryed and he put them in a wagon. Now hes heading to the kingdom!"

He is really mad now. He was so mad that he didnt that he triplicated and went Super Sprint. When he did, he stop and went back to the monsters. The monsters were suprised at this and see two more Ulrichs with him. He said" What just happen? Why im i able to use these powers without the symbol?"

Tarantula said," We are confused too. But It might be because...maybe...you are...the...real Code Lyoko Warrior." He looked at his clones and they nodded to be true. He grined and said," So thats means that XAXA wont know what will hit him. He mess with the wrong samurai and he is pissed off!" He turn to his clones and said," Lets go and find my friends!" The clones agreed and Blok said," But how do we get there. It will take 45 minutes to get there. We'll never make in time."

He smiled and said," Leave that to me." He told his clones to pick up the monsters and he pick up the Kanarklat. He yelled," Super Sprint!" and head to the kindom.

IN 2 MINUTES FLAT WITH ULRICH*******************************

He stop with clones behind the rock and looked at the carvan. He ask the monsters," Ok, Which one are they in?" Blok looked and said," The one with the dark energy. But no one can get in or get out. Plus there are guards outside guarding it. How do we get in?" He smiled and said," Leave that to me and keep yourselfs head down."

The monsters nod and did what they did. He point to the clones and told to take out the guards. They nod and as the wagon pass, they quiety attack.

WHILE IN THE WAGON**********************

Jeremy,Odd, and Yumi tried their best to get out of the chains but cant. Jeremy said," Its no use. They are too tight." Odd said" But we cant give up, we have to stop XAXA." The guard laugh and said," You fools. You lost and XAXA will be the new ruler of Code Lyoko. And there is nothing you can do about it."He laugh and Yumi said," Wanna bet?"

He got up and bent to her eye level. He petted her hair and said," You are more pretty when your feisty. i like it." He tried to kiss her but she wont let him. She said" Get away from me and dont touch me!" He laugh and put his hand on her cheek. He said," Come on doll, give me one kiss."

Suddenly the men outside felt pain and went down. He heard the stump and said," What is that?" The door was open and came in Ulrich and the monsters. The guard eyes widen and said," Uh Oh." Ulrich smiled and closed the door behind him.

AFTER THE BEATING********************

Ulrich tied the unconious man in chains. He turn to his friends and smiled. Yumi was happy and said," Ulrich your back!" He walked over to her and cut her chains with his blade. The monster cut Odds and Jeremys chains with their lazers. They both stay up and rub their wrists. Odd siad," Thanks for coming back man. We miss you and dont what to do without you." Ulrich nod and said," Its least i can do for my friends."

He said," And besides," He help Yumi up and held her," The closest people to you is where the home is to. I never got that until i almost it." He and Yumi both smiled and she huged. Yumi slapped him. He yelled and said," Ouch. What was that for?"

She said," That is for leaving. and this," She kissed him on the cheek,"This is for coming back." He was shocked and he put his hand where she kissed him. They were both blushing red.

Odd said," Awww! Is isnt that sweet." Jeremy rub his chin and said," But how did you get there. We are 45 minutes away and you got here like in 2. How is that possible."

Ulrich smiled and said," Super Spint." All of their mouths drop and he laugh. Jeremy said" If you Super Sprint here, than that means..." Ulrich nodded. Jeremy close his eyes and put his hand up front. The tech in the wagon move and began to form. When its done, it was in his hand and he looked. He just bulit an 45 lazer gun (imagine a power gun with speed and distance and that he want he has.) He got excited and the others tested their powers.

Theirs worked and they were excited. Odd said," So that means we are THE CODE LYOKO WARRIORS!" They shhs at him and he laugh softly.

Ulrich looked and no Aelita. He said," Where is the Princess?" They told her where XAXA took her and why. His eyes widen.

AELITA*************************************

She cried and cant believe this is happening. XAXA came up to her on his horse and said," Dont cry princess. It will all over soon. Besides, say anything and your friends will pay the price." She didnt want XAXA to win nor her friends to die. So she kept her mouth and they arrived at the kindom gate.

The guards look at her and reliazed her. They yelled," Open the Gate! The Princess Has Return." After the gate was open, XAXA smiled and the carvan came in the Kingdom.

When she though all hope was lost, she heard," ITS A TRAP!" She turn and saw Ulrich and the others standing on top of the wagon. XAXA push through the guards and went in the Palce.

She ran over to the others and hugged them. They their battle stance and the Battle for Code Lyoko Begins!

_**Long chapter..whew.. I hope you guys like the chapter. So, Ulrich is back. The Warriors are back in action and the Battle for Code Lyoko Begins! What will happen? Will the Warriors win or will XAXA? Find out next time...bye..**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

THE BATTLE************************

Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita took their battle stance. A mega tank aprouse to them. It open itself and prepares its weapon. Ulrich yelled,"Move!" They separate themselves in time before the lazer went and spilt the wagon in half.

Odd ran on his paws and charged at the tank. The tank attacked again and missed odd. He jump,did a flip and landed on the tank. He said," Blaser Arrow!" He did a flip and the tank was sent to a group men and monsters. It blow up with the rest.

Ulrich said," Impact!", as he slice the bloks eye and destoryed it. The lazer hit him from behind. He turn and saw two creeprs shooting form their mouth. He tripangleate which he made triangle with his clones. The creeper hit a clone but ulrich sliced it and the other clone slice the other. He made the clone dissappeard. He went back to battle with his Super Sprint.

Yumi slice the krab in half with her fan. She turn and saw kankarlats blasting at her. He did her flips to dodge the lazer. When she did her flip in midair, she yelled, and throw her fans at them. They were destory and she landed on her feet. She smiled and kicked the man bedhind in the stomach.

Aelita use her energy shield and it destoryed a block. She got hit by a lazer by a krab. She fell and sees krab and men coming at her. She sees a sewer hole near them. She got on her knees, put her hands together, and sing. The sewer hole grew bigger undertheath them. It was too late for them to realize it. They yelled in the hole and splash. She smiled, got up, and throw an energy field at the man.

MEANWHILE IN THE COMANDOR ROOM**********

Franz Hooper heard his daughter arrived at the palce. He knows theres a battle outside of the palce. He hopes his daughter is inside. He and the warriors parents went in the comandor room. He said," Aelita?" He looked around the room and sees a figure. The figure came out of the shadows and said," Hopper."

He got angry and said," XAXA." Jeremys and Ulrichs dad pull out their swords and went each side of him. XAXA laugh and said," So those are the "so called warriors" family. To bad they failed."

XAXA removed his cloak and revealed the symbol on his chest. Hopper and the parents were in shocked at their discover. XAXA laugh and said," Its funny how all things work. My Way. Lets see if im forgetting something." He took a pause and said," I damage all the villages to the crispe. Than i capture your childern which they stole symbols from me."

Ulrich's dad said" You have our kids? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!? IF YOU HURT HIM, I'LL..." Jeremy's dad stop him and said," Hold on my friend. Thats what he wants us to do now. We cant give him that. Our kids are the warriors and they are fine. I know your boy is doing what he can to protect them."

XAXA grin and said," Yes for now at least. Lets get back to what im forgetting. I invade your kingdom twice and what else am i forgetting?" He pretends to think and smiled. He said," Oh yeah. Thats right. Im taking the thoarn! Haha!"

Ulrich's dad yelled and attach him. XAXA took out his sword/spear and swing at him. While they battle, without Ulrich's dad noticeing, XAXA blash him in the stomach with an energy shield. He screamed and hit the wall and fell to the ground. His wife came up to him in screaming his name.

Jeremy's dad became angry of XAXA of what he did and attack him. XAXA used Super Sprint and hit him many times. He use his lighting to push him into the ceiling and the dad fell to the ground and morun in pain.

Yumi's parents, Jeremy's and Ulrich's moms, and Odd's parents attack XAXA. He smile and use the symbol power teleakisis and lift them up. He move them all to every wall and floor. They yelled in pain everytime they hit the wall. He let them go and they landed on the ground in pain.

The dads try to get up and help but they cant. Hopper had enough of this and grab a spear. XAXA laugh and said," Now its just you and me." He shoot a lighting bolt.

BACK OUTSIDE******************

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita were backup to a wall and in pain. Odd got in front and said," Sheild!" A huge force field cam up as men and monsters keep coming. He said," What do we do now? I cant hold any much longer."

Before the shield came down, Jeremy came behind the men and montsers, and he said," Hey, Leave them alone!" They all turn to him. One man snorted and said," Hey, whoses the nerd." Jeremy got angry eyes and said," Are you talking to me?" Odd said," You shouldnt said that." Jeremy got out his disc and never talking his eyes off of them. He said," Are You Talking To Me?" Odd said" You shouldnt have done that." He yelled," ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?" Ulrich shook his head and said," Their in for it now."

Jeremy yelled," THEY CALLED ME MR. EINSTEIN!" His helmet was on and he yelled as ran to the group like an angry man. He threw punchs, flew kicks, and smack them with his disc. He stop and pull out his 45 lazer gun. He made it click and the men are scared.

The men ran like scared little girls after Jeremy rampage. Jeremy was pumped and Odd put down the shield. Jeremy put his weapons away and looked at his friends. He said," No one calls me nerd. Its Einstein to them." Odd laughed and said," I told you so."

Ulrich gave back the mood of battle. He said," Guys. If we need to stop XAXA, we need to do it now! As long as XAXA is still here, the war will never end." Odd said," I agree we need..." Odds eyes went white and sees vision

FLASHFORWARD***************

XAXA WAS ON THE TABLE, TRYING TO HIT HOPPER IN THE STOMACK WITH HIS WEAPON. WHILE THE PARENTS ON THE FLOOR IN PAIN AND TRY TO MOVE. BUT CANT.

XAXA YELLED," THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO, OLD FRIEND. CODE LYOKO AND THE WORLD WILL BE FINALLY UNDERM MY RULE!"

HOPPER SAID," YOU WILL NEVER RULE!" XAXA SMILED AND SAID," WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

END OF FLASHFORWARD*********************

Odd looked at his friends and said," The king and XAXA are in the comandor room. Our parents are there but their pain. XAXA is about to kill the King!"

The gang gasp in shock and worry. Aelita said," We have to save my father!" Jeremy nodded and looked at his holograh. The hornet came behind him, about to shoot, but Ulrich used his blade and destoryed the hornet like it was nothing. Jeremy said," But how do we get in? The gaurds are everywhere and theres no way in."

Ulrich got an idea and said," Wait! There is a way in. I do errans here. Theres an secret servant enterance. We can use it."

Suddenly he got hit buy a lazer and fell on his knees. Yumi said," Ulrich!" She kneed down to him and they all saw a group of men and monsters heading toward them.

The Kankarlant, Blok, and Tarantula came between the group and the army. Kankarlant said," Do you feel lucky? Well do ya!" The three charge at the army and blasted away. The Kankarlant jumped and blasted lazers at the man's head. The Blok frezzes the Krabs leges and blastes lazers. Tarantula stand on its high legs and charges at them.

Odd and the others were amazed and glad they are on their side. Odd said," I told ya they come in handy." Ulrich got up and Kankarlant said," Hurry! You dont have much time! We will handle it from here." It screamed and jump on at man.

They nodded at eachother and followed Ulrich to the enterance. They ran across the field and finally made it to he place side. Ulrich said," Odd! help me move the stone." They both moved the stone and they see the door appeared. Ulrich open the door and they see a tunnel down there.

Odd said" Lets kick some XAXA butt! Its " Youooh, its us" time!" They laugh move their way in the tunnel.

_**There we go! Hope you guys like it! But the Battle itsnt over yet! Its the Code Lyoko Warriors vs. XAXA! Who will win? Find out next...bye..**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The warriors were lead in to tunnel, it grow darker. Aelita said,"Its so dark in here, that i cant see anything." Odd said"Dont worry princess. Im a cat remember. I have increasing eyesight when it comes to night."

Odd's cat eyes when bright and he lead the way. Jeremy and Aelita hold hands and follow odd. Yumi stopped Ulich and she said," I cant see very well in the dark. Even odds leading and which i dont think thats a good idea." He laugh and she continue," I may be tough but im scared."

Ulrich smiled and grabbed her hand. He said," Dont worry, ive done errans here, and i know this place in the back of my hand. Just hold on and ill guide you." They both smiled and followed the group.

Odd yelled," Ulrich! There two tunnels here, which is it? Left or right?" Ulrich said,"Right." The group walk into the tunnel. After a few minues, they hear shouting of two men above them. Ulrich moved ahead the group and climbed the latter in front of him.

Ulrich said," Help me move this Odd." Odd climb up to him and they push up the heavy door and moved to the side.

IN THE COMMANDOR ROOM***************

XAXA was on the table, trying to hit hopper in the stomach with his weapon. While the parents are on the floor in pain and try to move. But cant.

XAXA yelled," There is nothing you can do, old friend. Code Lyoko and the world will finally be under my rule!"

Hopper yelled," You will never rule!" XAXA smiled and said," We'll see about that."

AELITA*********************

She and the others carefully climbing out of the hole without making the sound. She sees what XAXA is doing to her father and gasp. She used her star wrist-braclet and her wings appeared. She quietly flow up to the ceiling. Jeremy whispered" Aelita no!" She didn't listen to him and the group quietly move to their parents.

XAXA grab Hopper's colar and jerk him up. XAXA laughed evily and put his blade up on Hopper's neck. XAXA smiled and said," Goodbye, Old Friend."

She yelled" Leave him alone!" XAXA looked to the right and sees Aelita. She said," Energy shield!" and the energy push XAXA to the wall and fell to the floor. She cancell her wings and ran to her father. She kneed near him and grab his hand. She whisper," Father." Hopper turn to his daugher and puts his to her cheek. He whisper," Oh Aelita. i though i'll never see you again." They both smiled.

EVERYONE************************

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy went up to their parents. They gentlely pull them up and lean them to the wall. The parents breath lightly and open their eyes slowy. The see their kids and they never been so happy to see them again. They gave them hugs and they cryed. They say how much they love them and glad their all right.

Ulrich was suprise of what his parents are giving him hugs and saying their sorry. Also, saying they only did the expectations so he came be ready to be a warrior and said that they love him. He cried and wipe away tears. He was happy that he finally has his family back

XAXA got up and he was mad. He said," Awwah. Its that sweet. The warriors and their family are together again," He charge up his energy and smiled. "FOR THE LAST TIME!" and blast the energy in the room.

The warriors yelled as they were throw in the glass window to the outside field. They land hard on the ground and morned. XAXA laugh and puts up a huge shield behind him, in front of the broken window. He trap the parents the inside, so they cant help their kids.

XAXA said," Now its time to put an end to your suffering." The warriors got up and took their battle stance.

THE BATTLE***********************************

XAXA laughed and said,"Mmm. The symbols powers are running throw my veins. Let me show you the real power." He blast a dark energy shield at the warriors. The warriors jump out of the way. The battle begins(_**Listen to Avicli 'Levels' Skrillex Remix as you look in to the**_** battle**)

Odd used his blaser arrows at him. XAXA pull up sheild and the arrows were destoryed be the impact to the sheild. Odd got mad and use teleport to claw him. As odd go to where he was, he was gone. He look around and said," Come you scary cat. Its time face the claws!" XAXA showed up behind by teleaport and smiled. Odd turn and sees a very tall evil man. XAXA raised his hand and his fringers grew out nails like a cat. He said," You mean these claws."

Before Odd can attack, XAXA slash at him with his claws and Odd fell few feet away in pain.

Aelita was mad blast her engery shield at him. It hit him in the head and he fell to the ground. She got on to her knees, put her hands together and sing. The stones came from the ground and wrap around XAXA. The stones closed up high, she smiled and got up. She created a huge energy sheild and blast it at the stones. It made a huge blast in impact. She look at the desrtuction and no XAXA. She felt something behind her and see XAXA. He said" I wasnt in there princess." He grained.

Before she can to do anything, XAXA zap her with his lighting, and kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the wall across the field and landed on the ground in pain.

Yumi charged at him and threw her fans. He dodge one but the other hit him in the arm. He gasp in pain and took out his weapon. He swing at her but he dodges with her flips. She got good distance and throw her fans at him. He caught her fans and destory them with his lighting. She uses teleakisis and picks up a huge stone. She throws it at him but he caught by his teleakisis. Their keep the stone in the air cause they are both strong and neigher can move it. Yumi became weak and fell to the ground. XAXA smiled and threw the stone at her. She saw it, weakly moved out of the way, and the stone missed.

He came up to her and she tried to get up but cant. He bent to her and brush her hair. He gave a kiss on the cheek, and she snap her head away. He grab her hair and made her face him. She yelled and he grab her face in tight grab. He smiled and was about to kiss her.

XAXA got knock out from her and landed on th ground. He got up and sees Ulrich protect her. He look angry and took out his blades and stand to fight. XAXA change his weapon in the twin blade like ulrich's They charged at eachother(_**Remember the epsiode where Ulrich and his clone fought on lyoko? Thats what they are**_** doing.**_) _After they battle, XAXA super sprint to Ulrich and kick him in the stomach. Ulrich fell to the ground.

XAXA felt pain in his back and sees Jeremy grab his disc after hitting him. Jeremy threw hi s disc again and slice his arm. XAXA caught it and super sprint to Jeremy. XAXA grabbed his neck and held him tight. Jeremy gasp and XAXA puts his disc to his neck. XAXA laughed at him and said," OH. Poor little nerd. You were never good enough be a warrior. You. Are. Weak."

XAXA turn and grabs Jeremys hair. He sees the group weakly getting together. He smiled and made Jeremy facing his friends. Jeremy yelled in pain. XAXA laughed and said," The Code Lyoko Warriors? Haha! Your are nothing but weak and peathic humans that have no reason of power!"c He threw Jeremy to the others and Jeremy landed near his friends.

XAXA took a deep breath and sent all of his power to his sword-spear. Ulrich said" You ok, Jeremy?" They help him up and he sees on the ground of symbol, which thet are standing on. He said," Guys. Look! Look at what we are standing." They look down and saw the symbol. They looked around and saw five symbols around the big symbol. This was the brith of symbols and Code Lyoko Itself. They looked at each and they all have the same idea.

XAXA finally have all of his power in to his weapon and walks toward the group. He said," After all my years, i finally have what i want. But YOU all made it so difficuit me. NOW, WITH THIS I CAN KILL YOU ALL ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He slam at the group but they dodge it and move to their symbol spots. XAXA couldnt move his feet or his weapon. He said, WHATS HAPPENING?"

THE CODE LYOKO WARRIORS****************

They fell the power within them and their eyes glow with their color. The wind and the strom form a vortex around them. The symbols that were destroyed are putting themselves back together. Their color and powers are back and they zoom their way to their owners.

The vortex grow stronger and higher. The symbols flowed in front of them and they put their hands on them. They power grew and lighting went off in the storm.

They said: ULRICH, YUMI, ODD, JEREMY, AND AELITA. They raised their smybols and the power raises with the vortex. They said: THERE IS ONE THING IS NEVER DO...NEVER MESS WITH THE CODE LYOKO WARRIORS. XAXA tries to escape but cant. They point the symbols at him and said: CODE: CODE LYOKO!

XAXA said" NOOOOOOOOO!" As the vortex closed down on him. The energy pass there the kingdom. The army weapons and dark energy went away. Some of the monsters were curse, so they were turn back to humans. The energy went to the towers and they were glowing in warrior colors. The villages were back as the attack never happen. The shield was down and the parents and the king were healed form the energy.

Than everything came to a still and sky was back in blue sky.

_**DONE! With this chapter anyway. THE WARRIORS WON! Hope you guys like this. Reviews please! What going to happen next? Find out next time...bye...**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The warriors walked back a little and the ddddsymbols stood flowing high above the symbol platforms. The Code Lyoko Symbol which is white with electric blue glow, rose up to the sky, with energy like no other.

The warriors eyes went back to their color and they shake their heads. They look at the flowing symbols and see a huge Code Lyoko Symbol in high above them. They look at each other and see XAXA's symbol fell from the sky and smash in pieces when impact to the ground.

Odd said" Did we win? We won?" Aelita shouted," WE WON!" They all give each other hugs and fistbumbs and laugh. They turn and see their parents well and healed. They ran up to their parents and hugged them with all their might.

They all turn and see Hopper the King walked up to the platfrom and was glowed in white energy around him.

LATER IN THE COMMADOR WITH THE PEOPLE********

The Code Lyoko people turn and see the Code Lyoko Warriors up on the stairs. They all dress in the outfits and with capes. The warriors smiled and walked down steps and walk to the King. The looked around and saw their classmates, their villagers from home, their parents, and their monsters friends. Which they are crying and the warriors laugh.

They stand before the king and turn the crowed. The King stand beside them and said," Today is a new day of a new era. The evil XAXA has fallen and the symbols have return to us." The people screamed in cheering. He silance them and continue,"Now we gave our thanks to these kids who risk their life for us and now we can return the favor."

He stood before jeremy and said," For the tech and the genius, I give you: Warrior Jeremy - The Einstein." The king place Jeremy's symbol on to his chest and it glowed. It stayed put. He turn to his friends and smiled. They smiled back.

He stood before Ulrich and said," For the bravery and the strength, I give you: Warrior Ulrich - The Samurai." The king place Ulrich's symbol on to his chest and it glowed. It stayed put. He smiled at the king and the king smiled at him and Jeremy.

He stood before Yumi and said,"For the honest and the loyal, I give you: Warrior Yumi - The Njnia." The king place Yumi's symbol on to her chest and it glowed. It stayed put. She looked at Ulrich and smiled. He smiled at her and took her hand. He held it and they both blushed.

He stood before Odd and said," For the jokes and the laughter, I give you: Warrior Odd - The Feline." The king place Odd's symbol on ot his chest and it glowed. It stayed put He smiled at the ladies and give them a thumps up. The gang shook their heads.

He stood before his daughter, Aelita and said," Last but never least, For the kindness and the protection, I give you: Warrior Aelita - The Gardian." Her father place her symbol on to her chest and it glowed. It stayed put. She gave her father a hug and smiled. He did the same thing and said," I love you so much." She turn to him and said," I love you too daddy."

The king turn to his people and said," From this day forward, they are our warriors and they will fight for the good of the world. LONG LIVE THE WARRIORS!" They repeated him and the cheered. The gang held hands and rise them in victory.

LATER***********************

Odd shouted," Lets get this party started right!" The music boom up the ball the room and the people dance on the floor. ( **_The song is Good time by owl city and carly jaspen._ listen.**)

Ulrich and yumi dance to the song. Yumi said," Everything is back to normal. Even our parents who work with hopper. Who knew? Is this everything you hope it would end?" Ulrich grabbed her and brough her close. He whisper" Not everything." He smiled and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and kiss him back.

Odd went," Whoa wow! Finally!" They stop and laugh at him. Odd said," I knew it that you guys would be together! I knew!" Ulrich said," Come down or you'll spill your food." Odd said" Dont care." He had a plate of food and spill to the floor.

Jeremy came with Aelita in hand and said," Hey guys, Hopper said that theres a world to see. And there is portals to other worlds to vist form us. And the he said that if theres any problem in Code lyoko, we can be sent there be sacptor, the lyoko transporter, and be here in seconds. So what do you guys say? Another Adventure?"

Aelita said," I ready for another one." Odd agreed and said," I'm in too. It wont be fun hang out here with nothing to do." Yumi nod and said," Im in. Ulrich?"

They look at Ulrich and he said," Whos not ready for another adventure! I'm in!" They cheered and odd said," How do we get there? I mean we cant walk all the way.

Jeremy smiled and said," Follow me." They follow him to the garge outs of the place and open it up. They looked in and were shocked.

The overbike, overwing, the board, and the tron cyclecar. Odd said," Are these ours?" Jeremy nod. Ulrich said," Well what are we waiting?" They smiled. (_** At the middle of the song, they hop on the**_ **vehicles. **_) _

__They hop on to their vehicles and rode our of the place. The people cheered and wave at them. Ulrich is on the Overbike, Yumi is on the Overwing, Odd is on the board, and Jeremy and Aelita are in the tron Cyclecar. They wave at the crowd. They stop at the top of a hill and wave. Ulrich yelled," We'll be back!"

Ulrich turn to his friends and said," Ready?" They nod and turn to the horazen. Odd said," World here we come."

They speed down the hill and head to their next adventure. What waits them?

_**Im finally done! This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it. Im planning on a new adventure for our fav warriors, so if you had any ideas tell me. Im glad to do it. Wait for the next adventure. Reviews please. Bye...for now...**_


End file.
